


Shaolin Heart

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Besucher weckt alte Erinnerungen und bringt Neuigkeiten – Neuigkeiten, die für Peter und Caine sehr unerwartet kommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Titel: Shaolin Heart – Teil 1/4  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2007)  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Kwai Chang Caine/Laura Caine, Peter Caine, Lo Si [Ping Hi] & div.  
Thema: #085. Sie (100er-Challenge)  
Word Count: 3230  
Rating: AR, PG-13, het  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len für’s betalesen.  
  
Summe/Hintergrund: Ein Besucher weckt alte Erinnerungen und bringt Neuigkeiten – Neuigkeiten, die für Peter und Caine sehr unerwartet kommen.   
  
Hinweise: Ein Teil dieser Story behandelt den Tod eines Babys und die Misshandlung eines Kindes.  
  
Diese Story spielt mit einer alternativen Realität. T’Len hat mich auf die Idee dazu gebracht, als sie fragte, wie weit Ping Hi / Lo Si wohl gehen würde, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Blutlinie von Kwai Chang nicht vorzeitig endet.   
  
Es ist in China nicht ungewöhnlich eine Familienlinie über Jahrhundert, manchmal sogar Jahrtausende zurück verfolgen zu können. Die Verehrung der Ahnen war immer die wichtigste Religion im Land der Mitte und sie ließ sich auch mit jeder anderen Glaubensrichtung vereinen. Fiel eine Familie in früheren Zeiten in Ungnade, wurde der Name des Hauses offiziell gelöscht – die höchste Schande. Es war, als hätten alle Menschen, die diesen Namen je getragen hätten, nie existiert. Eine Linie gilt erst dann als erloschen, wenn der letzte Familienangehörige gestorben ist. Aus diesem heraus ergibt sich auch der große Wunsch nach männlicher Nachkommenschaft in China und die niederere Wertschätzung von Töchtern.   
  
Valerie Mitchell ist eine frühere Schülerin von Caine, die in der Folge „Reunion“ auftaucht, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Laura Cavanaugh und ihr Hintergrund entspringen dagegen vollkommen meiner Phantasie.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.   
  
  
  
“…From the eyes of a child,  
Keep out darkness and let in light.  
Let the eyes of a child,  
See little things that will give him peace,  
and fill his life…” (Reamonn)  
  
  
  
“To take responsibility for another’s child is a sacred trust.” (Caine, Ep: Sacred trust)  
  
  
Kwai Chang Caine konzentrierte sich darauf, seine Aufmerksamkeit nach innen zu richten, in tiefere Stadien der Meditation zu sinken. Peters leises Rumoren im Raum nebenan blendete sich aus seinem Bewusstsein aus.   
  
Langsam formte sich vor seinem inneren Auge ein Bild – eine junge Frau stand auf dem Bürgersteig vor einem der unzähligen kleinen Lebensmittelläden in Chinatown, sie schien ganz darin vertieft zu sein, den Inhalt des Schaufensters zu betrachten. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu.   
  
Unbewusst legte sich ein Runzeln auf seine Stirn, ein Ausdruck großer Konzentration und Verwirrung erschien auf den Zügen des Mannes in Trance. Nichts verriet ihm wo, wann oder weshalb sich diese kleine Szene vor ihm entfaltete.   
  
Als würde die Frau fühlen, dass sie beobachtet wurde, drehte sie sich plötzlich um, sah über ihre Schulter. Die Bewegung ließ rotbraune Locken aus ihrem Gesicht schwingen und gab ihre Gesichtzüge zu erkennen. Klare, tiefbraune Augen suchten die – trotz der späten Stunde, wie die Schatten verrieten - noch zahlreichen Passanten ab, die an ihr vorbei eilten. Ohne jemand zu entdecken, der ihr besondere Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.   
  
Ein Schatten fiel über ihre Züge, die eine erschreckende, aber unbekannte Vertrautheit aufwiesen. Als habe er sie schon einmal gesehen – und sie dann wieder vergessen...   
  
Sie zog die Schultern hoch und den Mantel enger um ihren Körper, als wäre ihr kalt.  
  
Caine öffnete die Augen und sah sich seinem Sohn gegenüber, der nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt und mit tropfenden Haaren vor ihm stand.   
  
„Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, Paps?“, fragte er. „Ich dachte für einen Mament, ich hätte dich rufen hören...“ Er zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. Als keine Antwort kam, fuhr er sich durch die Haare, um dann halb verwundert, halb angewiderte seine nasse Hand zu betrachten. „Äh... wenn doch nichts ist... ich trockne mich wohl besser erst mal ab. Übrigens danke, dass ich bei dir wohnen kann, solange mein Appartement renoviert wird.“  
  
Mit einem Lächeln stand Caine auf und zauberte scheinbar aus dem Nichts ein Handtuch, dass er Peter zuwarf. „Du solltest in Betracht ziehen, dich anzukleiden.“   
  
Peter grinste. „Meinst du?“, scherzte er zurück. „Es ist ein ziemlich warmer Abend und ich dachte darüber nach, mich einfach zum Trocknen auf den Balkon zu stellen.“   
  
Mit einem gespielt verzweifelten Seufzen wurde Caine wieder ernst. „Ein Besucher kommt.“  
  
Peter war davon nicht wirklich begeistert. Da hatte er schon einmal die Gelegenheit, die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters für sich zu beanspruchen – und am ersten Abend schon Besuch? „Noch ein Patient?“, fragte er wenig enthusiastisch. „Jetzt? Es ist schon fast 22.00 Uhr. Lassen dich die Leute nie in Ruhe? Was ist so wichtig, dass es nicht bis morgen warten kann?“   
  
Caine rollte nur mit einer Schulter. Und Peter zog sich ins Bad zurück, um sich anzuziehen. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, seinem Vater weitere Fragen zu stellen. Besser war es, an Ort und Stelle zu sein, wenn ihr mysteriöser Besucher eintraf.  
  
Der Shaolin durchquerte den Raum, betrachtete suchend den Inhalt der Wandregale, die Bücher und wenigen anderen Dinge, die vor langer Zeit aus den Ruinen des Tempels gerettet werden konnten oder von Freunden in seinen Besitz gelangten. Einige der Dinge stammten aus Lo Sis Habe, kurz nach Caines sechsmonatiger Abwesenheit von Chinatown war er eines Abends mit einer Kiste verloren geglaubter Statuen und Bücher erschienen. Ohne eine Erklärung dafür zu bieten, wie diese Gegenstände aus dem Tempel in seine Hände gelangt waren. Doch Caine wusste es besser, als den alten Master danach zu fragen.   
  
Seine Fingerspitzen glitten an einer Reihe von Buchrücken entlang, bevor er schließlich eines davon auswählte und es vorsichtig heraus zog. An einer Stelle öffneten sich die Seiten von selbst und ein dünnes, silbernes Armband, das ganz offensichtlich einst einem kleinen Mädchen gehört hatte, kam zum Vorschein. Caine nahm es vom Papier hoch und rieb über das matte Metall, das im Laufe der Jahre leicht angelaufen war, bis es wieder silbern glänzte. In eine Plakette, zwischen ein feines, kunstvolles Blumenmuster war der Name „Laura“ eingraviert. Er strich die Kontur des Namens nach, schloss dann die Finger um das Armband und erinnerte sich...   
  
  
  
***********************flashback***********************  
  
Ein Flüstern ließ den Shaolin auf seinem Weg innehalten und lauschen. Schritte erklangen, jemand betrat die Halle, die er eben hatte durchqueren wollen. Caine trat zurück in den Schatten der Säule neben dem Durchgang. Zwei Mädchen – eines davon war Valerie, eine junge und enthusiastische Schülerin, wenn sie auch nur gelegentlich am Unterricht teilnehmen konnte, das andere ein Kind das er in der Stadt gesehen hatte – traten in die besser beleuchtete Mitte des Raumes.    
  
„Sei’ doch nicht so dumm“, sagte Valerie zu dem anderen Mädchen, das ihr sichtbar zögernd folgte und nahm sie an der Hand. „Du wirst ihn mögen. Und Peter ist mein Freund.“   
  
Über die Lippen des Mannes im Schatten huschte ein Lächeln. Er war sich Valeries ‚Verknalltheit’ in Peter (wie es einer der anderen Jungs genannt hatte) sehr wohl bewusst, genau wie er wusste, dass Peter es nicht bemerkte.   
  
„Ich... ich weiß nicht, Valerie. Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Mein Onkel wird schrecklich böse werden, wenn er herausbekommt, dass ich bei... das ich in der Nähe des Tempels war.“  
  
„Ich werde es niemand verraten und keiner hat gesehen. Komm schon, wir bleiben nicht lange, nur um Peter ‚Hallo’ zu sagen und Master Caine, falls er da ist. Du hast gesagt, du willst mehr über den Tempel wissen und...“   
  
„Aber... Valerie, warte!“ Das andere Mädchen klang, als wäre es den Tränen nahe und versuchte, sich aus Valeries Griff zu befreien.   
  
Caine beschloss einzugreifen und trat auf die beiden zu.   
  
Beide Mädchen drehten sich erschreckt herum, als seine Stimme erklang. „Valerie?“   
  
„Ich... wir... wir wollten nur... Hallo, Master Caine.“ Valerie errötete verlegen und zupfte am Ärmel ihrer Begleiterin. „Das ist Laura, eine Freundin von mir.“   
  
Caine verbeugte sich in Richtung des kleinen Mädchens, das ihn mit großen, erschreckten, braunen Augen betrachtete, gleichzeitig wirkte ihr Gesicht so ernst, dass er ein Lächeln zurückhielt. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, dich zu treffen, Laura.“ Sie schien, wie Valerie, in etwa in Peters Alter zu sein. In ihrem Blick stand eine tiefe Angst, ähnlich der Angst in Peters Augen, wenn er aus einem Alptraum erwachte. Caine fand diese Ähnlichkeit leicht befremdlich, die er darauf zurückführte, dass ihre Augen die gleiche, tiefbraune Farbe wie die seines Sohnes zeigten. „Bitte habe keine Angst. Jeder ist im Tempel willkommen, wenn er in Frieden zu uns kommt.“  
  
„Mein Onkel hat mir verboten, her zu kommen“, flüsterte das Mädchen und senkte die Augen zum Fußboden. „Er sagte...“ Sie hielt inne und begann auf ihrer Unterlippe herum zu kauen, ganz offensichtlich in Sorge, den Priester zu beleidigen, wenn sie die genauen Worte ihres Onkels wiederholte. „Er meinte, es wäre ein... böser Ort.“   
  
Ihre Stimme senkte sich so weit, dass Caine sie kaum noch verstehen konnte. Er erstickte einen unwillkommenen Anflug von Ärger – und Traurigkeit. Doch er war dieser Intoleranz unter den Bewohnern von Braniff schon zu oft begegnet – und beschloss, vorerst nicht direkt darauf zu antworten. „Valerie, wenn du mit Peter sprechen möchtest, er ist jetzt in seinem Zimmer“, sagte er und wandte sich seiner Schülerin zu.   
  
„Okay“, sagte Valerie und zog an Lauras Arm. „Komm’, ich zeige dir, wie...“   
  
„Nein.“ Laura riss sich von Valerie los. „Ich will nach Hause. Bitte. Jetzt sofort. Bitte, Valerie.“   
  
„Aber ich wollte doch...“  
  
„Valerie“, unterbrach Caine sie. „Ich werde deiner Freundin den Weg zeigen. So kannst du Peter besuchen und Laura später in der Stadt wieder treffen. Ist das ein annehmbarer Vorschlag?“   
  
Valerie zögerte einen Mament, sichtlich hin- und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, Peter zu besuchen und dem, bei ihrer Freundin zu bleiben. Schließlich nickte sie. „Ich bin bald zurück“, versprach sie, bevor sie ging. Ihre Schritte verhallten rasch, als sie in einem angrenzenden Korridor verschwand.   
  
Caine wandte sich dem anderen Mädchen zu. Er kniete sich vor sie und berührte vorsichtig ihre Wange. „Du musst keine Angst haben, Laura“, sagte er sanft. „Niemand hier wird dir etwas tun.“   
  
Das Mädchen sah auf den Priester nieder, biss sich unentschlossen auf die Lippen. „Wirklich?“, fragte sie, wobei sie plötzlich viel jünger aussah und klang, als sie an Jahren zählen musste.   
  
Caine lächelt. Sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an seinen eigenen Sohn, Peter stellte stets genau die gleiche Frage. „Wirklich.“   
  
Laura erwiderte schüchtern sein Lächeln.   
  
Der Shaolin stand auf und reichte dem Mädchen eine Hand, die zögernd danach griff. „Ich werde dir den Weg zum Ausgang zeigen.“   
  
Das Mädchen sagte nichts mehr, bis sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten und vor dem großen Tor standen. Laura wandte sich dem Priester zu und sah ihn mit großen, ernsten Augen an. „Kann ich wieder mit Valerie vorbeikommen?“, fragte sie.   
  
„Wann immer du das möchtest“, versicherte Caine ihr. „Du musst deinen Eltern jedoch sagen, wohin du gehst, damit sie sich keine Sorgen um dich machen.“   
  
„Aber mein Onkel lässt mich bestimmt nicht gehen, wenn ich es ihm sage. Er hat mir sogar verboten, mit Valerie zu sprechen. Er sagt, sie habe einen... schlechte Einfluss... auf mich, weil ihre Eltern es ihr erlauben, zu den H-Heiden zu gehen.“   
  
„Und deine Eltern? Teilen sie die Meinung deines Onkels?“   
  
Laura zuckte mit den Schultern, eine sehr erwachsene Geste. „Mein Vater ist tot und Mam tut, was Onkel Vance ihr sagt. Wir wohnen bei ihm, weil er der Bruder meines Dads ist... war.“   
  
Caine legte eine Hand auf die schmale Schulter des Mädchens. „Wie lautet der volle Name deines Onkels?“, fragte er ahnungsvoll.   
  
„Vance Cavanaugh.“   
  
Der Priester zögerte, als er den Namen des Mannes hörte, der am heftigsten gegen die kleine Tempel-Gemeinschaft von Mönchen, Priestern und Schülern intrigierte. „Dann ist es vielleicht klüger, wenn du nicht mehr hierher kommst, Laura. Ich bedauere das, aber es wird nur den Zorn deines Onkels schüren.“ Er spürte die Enttäuschung des kleinen Mädchens und legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob ihren Kopf an, damit sie ihn anblickte. „Du hast jetzt weniger Angst, als zuvor“, stellte er fest. „Du hast entdeckt, dass manche Dinge, wenn man sie von Weitem ansieht, viel gefährlicher aussehen, als sie es – aus der Nähe betrachtet – tatsächlich sind. Die Entfernung ändert alles.“   
  
„Valerie hat mir so viel erzählt... ü-über Kerzen und Statuen und Geschichten und Kämpfen und Unterrichtsstunden... und über... Sie... und Peter... und über die anderen Mönche und dass es hier immer still und friedlich ist.“ Die Worte sprudelten atemlos aus ihr heraus, als mache Laura ihr eigener Mut Angst. „Ich dachte... sie würde das a-alles nur erfinden, um mich zu ärgern und weil... weil ich ihr erzählt habe, was mein Onkel gesagt hat. Ich... ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, wem ich glauben soll.“   
  
„Du musst an dich glauben, Laura. Und auf das hören, was deine innere Stimme dir sagt“, erwiderte Caine leise. Er traf eine Entscheidung. „Du bist jederzeit im Tempel willkommen. Auch ohne Valeries Begleitung.“   
  
Er wurde mit einem weiteren, schüchternen Lächeln belohnt, dann wandte sich das Mädchen ab, huschte durch den Torbogen und kurz darauf sah Caine sie den Hügel hinab rennen. Er beobachtete sie, bis sie hinter einigen Bäumen außer Sicht geriet. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich eine weise Entscheidung war, ausgerechnet die Nichte von Vance Cavanaugh in den Tempel kommen zu lassen.  
  
***********************flashback ende***********************  
  
  
  
  
Als seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurückkehrten, war Caines Blick noch immer auf das Armband gerichtet. Laura Cavanaugh besuchte den Tempel regelmäßig. Anfangs immer nur in Valeries Begleitung, doch nach einigen Monaten kam sie auch allein – und mit dem Einverständnis ihrer Mutter, der sie jedoch hatte versprechen müssen, ihrem Onkel nichts davon zu sagen. Anders als Valerie, die so ungeduldig und hingebungsvoll wie Peter am Unterricht teilnahm, tat Laura das nicht. Gewöhnlich saß sie etwas abseits der anderen Schüler, damit zufrieden, stumm zuzusehen und zu lauschen.   
  
Jedoch waren nicht alle für ihren Besuch. Überraschenderweise war es gerade Ping Hi, der sich als erster gegen Lauras Anwesenheit aussprach. Trotz der Belästigungen von Vance Cavanaugh, unter denen besonders der alte Mann zu leiden hatte, hätte Caine nicht erwartet, dass er ein unschuldiges Kind zurückweisen würde. Master Dao erwies sich als die nächste Überraschung, als er Lauras Besuche ausdrücklich willkommen hieß. Allerdings, wie sich herausstellte, sah er darin nur ein Mittel, Vance Cavanaugh lächerlich zu machen.   
  
„Hey, wo hast du das her, Paps?“ Die fragende Stimme seines Sohnes schreckte Caine aus seinen Erinnerungen auf. „Du hast es mir nie gezeigt... gehörte das meiner Mutter?“ Peter nahm das Armkettchen aus Caines Hand, um es genauer anzusehen. „Das ist ja für ein Kind gemacht.“   
  
„Es gehörte einem kleinen Mädchen, das den gleichen Namen wie deine Mutter hatte, Peter. Erinnerst du dich nicht an eine Freundin von Valerie Mitchell, die uns eine Zeitlang im Tempel besuchte? Sie war die Nichte von Vance Cavanaugh.”  
  
„Ich glaube nicht... warte... ich erinnere mich vage an ein Mädchen. Sie nahm nicht wie Valerie am Unterricht teil... sie wollte nicht kämpfen lernen, sondern saß meistens in einer Ecke und sah nur zu. Ich glaube, ich dachte, sie wäre zu schüchtern, oder so. Und dann...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man vergisst solche Leute leicht, die nie was sagen, nie etwas Bestimmtes tun. Vermutlich wusste ich überhaupt nicht, dass sie mit diesem Schw... mit Cavanaugh verwandt war. Ist sie nicht krank geworden, irgendwann nachdem Valerie von Braniff weggezogen ist? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie später noch mal gesehen habe.”  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Caine langsam. „Sie war eine Zeitlang sehr krank.“ Offenbar erinnerte sich Peter nicht mehr, wer für die „Krankheit“ des Kindes verantwortlich gewesen war. Wieder einmal wunderte er sich, wie lückenhaft Peters Erinnerungen an diese Zeit in manchen Bereichen war...   
  
„Und woher hast du das?“ Peter ließ das Armkettchen von einem Finger baumeln. „Ein Geschenk? Oder ein Souvenir?“   
  
Caine nahm das Schmuckstück. „Laura hat es ein paar Monate vor... dem Feuer... verloren. Als sie zum letzten Mal bei uns war. Es befand sich unter den Dingen, die aus den Ruinen gerettet werden konnten, aber ich war nicht in der Lage, es ihr zurück zu geben.“   
  
„Und warum jetzt dieses plötzlich Interesse an ihr?“   
  
„Sie ist hier...“ Caines Augen glitten von Peter und in Richtung Tür. „Laura. Es ist schön, dich wieder zu sehen.“   
  
Peter drehte sich um und sah eine Frau in der Tür stehen. Für einen Moment dachte er, sie würde irgendjemand ähnlich sehen, einer anderen Frau, die er irgendwann einmal gekannte hatte, aber an die er sich nicht wirklich erinnerte. Er schob das leise Unbehagen beiseite, dass dieser Gedanke bei ihm hervorrief. „Hi. Du musst Laura Cavanaugh sein.”  
  
„Master Caine. Und du bist sicherlich Peter”, erwiderte sie mit einem zögernden Lächeln. „Valerie hat mir gesagt, ich euch in Chinatown finde. Wir sind all die Jahre in Kontakt geblieben, haben uns Briefe und Postkarten geschickt, seit der Zeit, als sie mit ihren Eltern aus Braniff weggezogen ist. Von ihr weiß ich, dass du Polizist geworden bist und auf dem Revier hat man mich hierher geschickt.“ Obwohl sie Peter ansprach, blieben ihre Augen nervös auf Caine gerichtete, als sie langsam näher kam. „Ich wusste nicht, ob ich noch... willkommen sein würde... nach allem, was während eures Besuches in Braniff passiert ist. Wenn ich da gewesen wäre, hätte ich versucht, Vance aufzuhalten.“   
  
Caine nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Bitte bekümmere dich nicht über Dinge, die bereits geschehen sind, Laura. Du bist nicht für die Taten deines Onkels verantwortlich... und du bist es niemals gewesen.” Er erhielt ein dankbares Lächeln für seine Worte. „Du bist... unruhig. Dies ist mehr als nur ein einfacher Besuch?“   
  
Laura Cavanaugh zog ihre Hände aus dem Griff des Priesters. Ihr Blick streifte Peter, bevor sie die Augen wieder auf Caine richtete. „Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll... “, sagte sie. „Mein Onkel... Vance... Er ist vor zwei Monaten nach einem Autounfall gestorben. Er... hat in den letzten beiden Jahren konstant getrunken. Und da meine Mutter gestorben ist, als ich fünfzehn war, bin ich sein Alleinerbe. Als ich seine Sachen durchging, fand ich eine Menge Dinge, die ganz offensichtlich dem Shaolin Tempel auf dem Hügel gehört haben. Ich habe sie bei Rachel Lowry gelassen, für den Schrein. Aber da ist etwas... Rachel hat mir vorgeschlagen, es dir zu bringen. Sie denkt, es gehört dir.“ Sie nahm eine kleine Holzschachtel aus einer Tasche ihres Mantels und reichte sie Caine.   
  
Caine sah sie fragend an, nahm die Schachtel aber entgegen. „Was ist es?“   
  
Laura hob die Schultern. „Ein Medaillon. Es sind keine Bilder drin, aber Rachel hat mir gesagt, dass Peter das gleiche trägt und es von seiner Mutter stammt. Also dachten wir, dass dieses hier vielleicht auch dir gehören könnte.“   
  
„Paps?“ Peter war sofort an der Seite seines Vaters, als der Priester sichtlich blass wurde.   
  
Er entzog sich Peters Griff und lehnte sich stattdessen gegen die Kante seines Arbeitstisches. Caine starrte wie gebannt auf die Schachtel in seinen Händen.   
  
„Paps? Hey, Dad – was ist los? Sprich mit mir, Paps?“, drängte Peter, der seinen Vater selten so die Fassung hatte verlieren sehen.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen fand der Priester aus seiner Geistesabwesenheit zurück und lächelte Peter beruhigend zu. Dann wandte er sich wieder an ihre Besucherin. „Ich danke dir, Laura“, sagte er mit einer Verbeugung.   
  
Peter nahm die Schachtel aus der Hand seines Vaters, öffnete sie und fand darin ein Medaillon, das tatsächlich genauso wie das aussah, das einst seiner Mutter gehört hatte, und im Inneren ein Bild von Peter und eines von ihm als Baby in ihren Armen beherbergte. Aber dieses Medaillon glänzte wie neu, offenbar wurde es nie getragen. „Woher stammt das?“, fragte er.   
  
„Es gehörte... deiner... Schwester, Peter“, antwortete Caine zögernd. „Um genau zu sein, es hätte ihr gehört, wenn sie überlebt hätte...“   
  
  
Fortsetzung: # 029. Geburt / Shaolin Heart Teil 2

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d7a55cd0000675006514c08/1/Shaolin-Heart#void)

 

     


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Shaolin Heart – Teil 2/4  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2007)  
Worte: 3802  
Thema: # 029. Geburt  
Fortsetzung zu Prompt: #085. Sie / Shaolin Heart 1  
  
  
  
  
„Schwester?“, wiederholte Peter unsicher. „Was sagst du da, ich habe keine Schwester...“   
  
Er starrte seinen Vater an, doch der Blick des Priesters war nach wie vor auf ihre Besucherin gerichtet.   
  
„Ich... ich gehe jetzt wohl besser“, sagte die junge Frau, die sich offensichtlich unwohl fühlte.   
  
Wenn auch unwissentlich, schien sie ein Geheimnis aufgedeckt zu haben, das nicht hätte enthüllt werden sollen. Weder der Priester, noch sein Sohn reagierten, als sie sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. Als sie in den kahlen Korridor trat, lief ein unwillkürlicher Schauer durch sie und für einen unerklärlichen Moment wünschte sie sich, bleiben zu können. Ein nagendes Gefühl von Sorge und Kummer stieg in ihr auf. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wie um die merkwürdigen Empfindungen los zu werden und verließ das Gebäude, um wie ein Geist in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.   
  
„Paps?“ Peter trat auf seinen Vater zu, legte die Schachtel und das Medaillon auf den Tisch. „Was soll das alles? Seit wann habe ich eine Schwester?“   
  
Caine blinzelte, bevor er sich seinem Sohn zuwandte. Einen Moment lang war ein Schatten in seinen Augen, dann verschwand er mit der Traurigkeit aus den Zügen des Priesters, ersetzt von üblichen ruhigen Miene – eine vertraute Maske, die Peter zugleich liebte und hasste.   
  
Schweigen.  
  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um seine Ungeduld zu zügeln – ein Wutausbruch und Forderungen funktionierten bei seinem Vater nicht. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete Peter seine Hände, die sich unwillkürlich zu Fäusten geballt hatten.   
  
„Okay“, sagte Peter sanft. „Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, eine Schwester zu haben... was also versuchst du mir zu sagen? Du hast mir gesagt, ich hätte keine Geschwister. Hatten du und meine Mutter noch ein Kind? Vor meiner Geburt? Oder als ich ein Baby war? Was ist passiert? Es ist gestorben? Warum?“ Er hätte noch mehr Fragen gestellt – und hätte sie gestellt, bis er eine Antwort erhielt – wenn nicht sein Vater seine Wange berührt hätte, einen Finger über Peters Lippen gelegt, um ihn zu stoppen.   
  
„Ich hätte nie geglaubt... dass es einmal notwendig sein würde... über diesen Teil der Vergangenheit zu sprechen. Über deine Schwester“, sagte Caine langsam. „Peter, bitte – du darfst nicht glauben, dass ich... versuchte, dir etwas zu verheimlichen. Wir... wir wollten dich nur davor beschützen. Deine Mutter und ich stimmten überein, es dir nicht zu sagen, bis du alt genug sein würdest, um es zu verstehen. Aber dann starb Laura und du... du warst noch so klein und ich konnte dir... ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Ich konnte dir nicht noch mehr Schmerz zufügen, indem ich dir sage...“ Er verstummte und beendete den Satz nicht. Langsam ließ er die Hand sinken.   
  
Peter schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an. „Okay“, sagte er erneut, fast besänftigend war der Ton seiner Stimme – ohne das Chaos in seinen Gedanken preiszugeben. „Wann? Ich meine, wann wurde sie geboren?“ Er hatte nicht wirklich das Gefühl, alles verstanden zu haben, was sein Vater zu ihm gesagt hatte – und so konzentrierte er sich auf eine Frage nach der anderen. Und hoffte, dass Caine sie beantworten würde.   
  
Der Priester zögerte.   
  
„Bitte hör’ auf damit“, sagte Peter leise. „Halt’ mich nicht wieder hin. Du hast mich fünfzehn Jahre warten lassen, bis ich endlich mehr über meine Mutter erfahren durfte. Soll ich jetzt noch mal so lange warten?“ Er legte den Arm um Caines Schulter und küsste seinen Vater auf die Stirn. Dann wich er wieder zurück, bekämpfte das Verlangen, unruhig durch das Loft zu tigern, indem er sich darauf konzentrierte, völlig ruhig dazustehen.   
  
Caine tat etwas, dass er nur selten zuvor getan hatte – er senkte den Blick, nicht mehr länger in der Lage, den Augen seines Sohnes zu begegnen. „Sie wurde am gleichen Tag wie du geboren“, sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme so leise, dass sich Peter anstrengen musste, jedes Wort zu verstehen.   
  
„Dann... du meinst... ich habe... eine Zwillingsschwester?“, fragte Peter verständnislos. „Ich hatte eine Zwillingsschwester?“  
  
Caine nickte. „Als wir herausfanden, dass Laura schwanger ist... ich konnte spüren, wie das neue Leben in deiner Mutter heranwuchs. Ein Kind, das... unserer Liebe eine sichtbare Gestalt geben würde, die Erfüllung unserer Träume.“ Die Erinnerung ließ Wärme in die braunen Augen zurückkehren. „Und doch war etwas... seltsam. Es war wie ein Echo, wie ein zweiter Herzschlag...“  
  
„Ein Echo?“ Peter starrte ihn an.   
  
„Ah, ich... ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen. Wenn ich deine Mutter berührte, dann... konnte ich nicht nur ihren Herzschlag wahrnehmen, sondern auch den unseres ungeborenen Kindes.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, berührte Peters Arm, die Schulter, bevor er seine Handfläche über Peters Herz legte. „So stark, so deutlich, wie ich jetzt deinen Herzschlag spüre. Aber zur gleichen Zeit war da... eine Unregelmäßigkeit im Rhythmus. Also suchte deine Mutter einen Arzt auf, um sich untersuchen zu lassen. Das Ergebnis war eine... ziemliche Überraschung...“  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************flashback***********************  
  
“Kwai!”   
  
Als der junge Priester die aufgeregte Stimme seiner Frau hörte, drehte er sich rasch um. Die Überraschung und Freude in ihrem Gesicht beruhigten ihn sofort über ihren Gesundheitszustand und den ihres ungeborenen Kindes.   
  
„Du wirst nicht glauben, was der Doktor gesagt hat!“   
  
Sie umarmte und küsste ihn stürmisch, bevor er Zeit zu einer Antwort fand. Caine lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und strich lächelnd die Kontur ihrer Lippen mit einer Fingerspitze nach, während seine andere Hand unwillkürlich zu ihrem nur leicht gewölbten Bauch wanderte. „Sag’ es mir“, flüsterte er, plötzlich atemlos.   
  
„Wir werden Zwillinge bekommen!“ Laura lachte über den entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck ihres normalerweise so schwer zu beeindruckenden Ehemannes. „Gleich zwei wunderschöne, kleine Babys und ich wette, sie werden deine Augen und deine Sturheit erben.“ Sie küsste ihn auf die Nase und fuhr im gleichen scherzenden Tonfall fort: „Das muss an unserem Streit über den Namen liegen...  vielleicht ist es ein Mädchen für mich und ein Junge für dich.“   
  
„Laura...“ Caine zögerte, etwas unsicher darüber, was sie ihm sagen wollte. „Wir streiten niemals“, fuhr er schließlich amüsiert fort. Er zog sie eng an sich, küsste sie zärtlich auf die Schläfe und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, tief ihren vertrauten Geruch einatmend. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und schloss lächelnd die Augen...  
  
***********************flashback ende***********************  
  
  
  
  
Peter griff nach der Hand seines Vaters, drückte sie fest. „Und dann... was ist passiert?“, drängte er.   
  
„Die Schwangerschaft gestaltete sich als schwierig für deine Mutter.“ Caine legte beide Hände auf Peters Schultern, als brauchte er die spürbare, körperliche Sicherheit seines Kindes, um fort zu fahren.   
  
Peter beugte sich vor und presste seine Stirn gegen die seines Vaters. „Weiter.“   
  
„Die Wehen setzten zu früh ein, fast zwei Monate vor dem errechneten Ende der Schwangerschaft. Ich war nicht... ich war nicht bei ihr. Ausgerechnet an diesem Tag bin ich in den Tempel gegangen – deine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass ich nicht bei ihr blieb. Sie fühlte sich viel besser und sie versprach mir, sich bis zu meiner Rückkehr zu schonen und auszuruhen. Ich dachte, dass Ping Hi vielleicht ein Mittel gegen ihre Müdigkeit und Kopfschmerzen hätte. Damals waren meine Kenntnisse als Apotheker noch... sehr unzulänglich.“   
  
„Ich bin sicher, du hast alles für sie getan, was du nur konntest.“ Geduldig wie selten zuvor, wartete Peter darauf, dass sein Vater fortfuhr. Er hatte das undefinierte Empfinden von Kälte – sie schien von Caine auszustrahlen.   
  
„Zwischen deiner Mutter und mir gab es nie diese... Verbindung, wie zwischen dir und mir. Trotzdem wurde das Gefühl, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, im Laufe des Tages immer stärker. Es wurde bereits Abend, als ich ihre Schmerzen spürte. Die Wehen hatten eingesetzt. Ping Hi bot mir an, mich zu begleiten und wir kehrten so rasch wie möglich zu dem kleinen Haus zurück, in dem deine Mutter und ich lebten. Ping Hi gab Laura ein paar Kräuter, um die Schmerzen zu lindern und schickte mich nach Braniff, um einen Arzt zu holen. Ich war innerhalb einer Stunde wieder zurück... alleine, denn der Arzt hatte die Stadt nur kurze Zeit vor meiner Rückkehr verlassen. Er musste sich um die Verletzten eines Autounfalls einige Meilen außerhalb Braniff kümmern.“ Er stoppte kurz. „Es war still... es war schrecklich still, als ich das Haus betrat. Ping Hi kam mir entgegen und er trug ein... ein winziges Bündel in seinen Händen... klein genug, um es in zwei Handflächen zu halten...“   
  
  
  
  
***********************flashback***********************  
  
Der alte Mönch schüttelte stumm den Kopf, als Caine die Hand ausstreckte, um das reglose Bündel zu berühren, als er versuchte, das blutige Tuch zurück zu schlagen, in welches das Neugeborene eingewickelt war. Caines Finger zitterten und der Schmerz in den dunklen Augen des alten Mannes ließ ihn fast zurückschrecken.   
  
„Ping Hi?“ Seine Stimme war nur ein heiseres Flüstern. „Was ist passiert?“ Seine Hand fiel zurück und er schloss die Augen, eine bittere Furcht vor der Antwort des alten Mönchs erfüllte ihn.   
  
Ping Hi senkte den Blick auf den Fußboden. „Nachdem du gegangen bist, hat deine Frau zwei Kinder auf die Welt gebracht. Das Erstgeborene ist ein Junge. Es geht ihm gut und er ist jetzt bei deiner Laura. Aber das zweite Kind... es war ein Mädchen... es war bereits tot, als es auf die Welt kam. Ich traure mit dir um diesen Verlust, Kwai Chang Caine.“   
  
Der junge Priester stand eine Weile völlig reglos da, erstarrt, als hätte die Zeit angehalten, dann öffnete er die Augen. „Ich... ich möchte...  ich möchte bitte meine Tochter sehen.“ Seine Stimme klang seltsam ruhig, ein scharfer Kontrast zu dem Chaos in seinem Inneren. „Bitte.“   
  
Der alte Mann zögerte, Unsicherheit zeigte sich in seinen Augen, als er den trauernden Vater betrachtete. Er verlagerte das Bündel in seinen Armen, streckte die nun freie Hand nach Caine aus, berührte den Brustkorb des jungen Shaolin.   
  
Caine zeigte keine Reaktion auf diese Geste, die sicher als ein Ausdruck des... Mitgefühls... gedacht war, nicht als ein Versuch, ihn abzuhalten – aber er nickte, spürte wie bei der Berührung des Masters ein wenig Wärme und Ruhe in seinen Körper und Geist zurückkehrte.   
  
Dann lüfteten die Finger, knorrig vom Alter, sanft den oberen Teil des Tuches, der ein kleines, blasses Gesicht verhüllte.   
  
Caine musste sich für einen Moment an der Wand abstützen, als er zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf sein totes Kind erhaschte. Winzige, blaugefärbte Lippen; eine Stupsnase, die wie eine Miniaturausgabe der Nase von Laura aussah – und große mandelförmige Augen, die unter fast durchsichtig scheinenden Lidern verborgen lagen, umrahmt von schwarzen Wimpern. Feiner brauner Flaum bedeckte den zerbrechlich wirkenden Kopf... Langsam und mit einem Gefühl, als würde die Hand, welche die zerknitterte Stirn des Neugeborenen berührte, nicht zu ihm gehören, strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über die blutbefleckte Haut. Die Haut war warm. „Es... es kann nicht sein. Sie kann nicht tot sein... sie ist doch... sie ist so warm...“   
  
Hatte er die Worte laut ausgesprochen? Oder schrie sie nur sein Geist hinaus in diese entsetzliche Stille, unfähig, zu akzeptieren was seine Augen sahen.   
  
Ping Hi antwortet trotzdem: „Es ist nur ein Schatten von Leben.“ Er legte seine Hand über die des jungen Mannes und hob sie weg, brach den Kontakt. „Ich werde tun, was noch zu tun übrig bleibt, Kwai Chang Caine“, sagte er leise. „Wir können nichts mehr für dieses Kind tun – aber du hast eine Frau und einen Sohn, um die du dich jetzt kümmern musst. Laura schläft, doch wenn sie erwacht, braucht sie deine Kraft und deine Unterstützung. Beruhige dein Herz, mein Freund, besänftige deinen Geist, damit du stark genug bist, um deine Laura zu trösten.”   
  
„Aber wie soll ich... Laura... weiß sie...?“  
  
Wieder senkte Ping Hi die Augen und nickte. Er wickelte das Tuch fester um die kleine, reglose Gestalt des toten Kindes – und wartete.   
  
Wie ein Mann in einem Alptraum gefangen, trat Caine an ihm vorbei und trat leise in ihr Schlafzimmer.   
  
Ping Hi seufzte und drückte unwillkürlich das kleine Bündel enger an seinen alten Körper, als er hastig das Haus verließ und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.   
  
***********************flashback ende***********************  
  
  
  
„Vater...“ Peters Brustkorb fühlte sich wie eingeschnürt an. Der erinnerte Schmerz in Caines Stimme füllte seine Augen mit Tränen.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen zog Caine seinen Sohn in seine Arme, und drückte seine Wange an die seines geliebten Kindes. „Es war zugleich der schönste und schrecklichste Tag in unserem Leben“, sagte er leise. „Deine Geburt und der Verlust deiner Schwester im gleichen Moment... “ Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass die so lange begrabenen Erinnerungen selbst nach fast dreißig Jahren noch so schmerzen würden. Er hatte geglaubt, es akzeptiert zu haben. Doch die Stärke der Arme, die ihn festhielten, Peters Geruch, sein wild hämmerndes Herz – Caine erinnerte sich daran, dass dies die Realität war.   
  
„Wie hat Mam das nur verkraftet?“, murmelte Peter.   
  
  
  
***********************flashback***********************  
  
Der junge Priester saß still auf der Bettkante und beobachtete seine schlafende Frau. Caine beugte sich tiefer über Laura, strich ihr Haar zurück, berührte ihre klamme, blasse Haut mit Besorgnis. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich ihre Energie, ihr chi, verringert.   
  
Laura bewegte sich unruhig, vielleicht spürte sie die Nähe ihres Ehemannes, aber Ping His Kräuter und die Anstrengungen der Geburt ließen sie nicht aufwachen. Doch das Kind, das an ihrer Brust lag, erwachte. Große, braune Augen öffneten sich in einem roten, runzligen Gesichtchen, unfokussiert, verschwommen – doch für den gebannt beobachtenden Vater schien es, als würde ihn ein Blick voll Entschlossenheit treffen, erfüllt mit dem Willen zu leben.   
  
Er konnte die Augen nicht von dem Kind abwenden und nur zögernd berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen die Wangen des Jungen. Was er spürte, war... überwältigend. Er holte tief Luft. Es war so vertraut und doch erschreckend neu, das chi unter seinen Fingerspitzen kraftvoll und so... so lebendig! Das hatte er gefühlt, als er den angeschwollenen Bauch seiner Frau berührt hatte... und doch war es nicht völlig das gleiche... etwas... etwas fehlte.   
  
Sein Sohn gab ein Quäken von sich und er beobachtete fasziniert, wie winzige Hände sich bewegten, als versuchten nach etwas zu greifen, das nur das Kind sehen konnte.   
  
„Er ist ein Wunder, nicht wahr?“   
  
Die schwache Stimme seiner Frau schreckte ihn hoch. Und er hob den Kopf. Tränen glitten unter ihren geschlossenen Augen hervor und über ihre blassen Wangen.   
  
„Das ist er“, antwortete Caine leise und beugte sich über sie, um die Tränen von ihren Wangen zu küssen. „Laura...“  
  
Sie hob die Hand, legte sie über seinen Mund – hieß ihn schweigen. Dann fiel ihre Hand weg, als habe sie alle verbliebene Kraft mit dieser einzigen Bewegung aufgebraucht. „Hast du... hast du sie... gesehen?“   
  
Er fand, er konnte seiner Stimme nicht trauen, und so nickte er nur.   
  
“Ping Hi... er hat sie mir gezeigt. Sie ist... sie ist so wunderschön. Ich... es... es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht auch eine Tochter schenken konnte.“  
  
„Laura... bitte... du darfst die Schuld nicht bei dir suchen. Wir müssen akzeptieren, was...“ Er hielt inne, die Worte wie bittere Asche in seinem Mund.   
  
„Wie sollen wir... so einen Verlust akzeptieren?“, flüsterte Laura. „Wir durften sie nicht einmal kennen lernen...“ Ihre Stimme verklang, als sie der Schlaf einmal mehr umfing.   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Caine leise. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Dann kehrten seine Augen zu seinem Sohn zurück. Schmerz und Freude - verwunden zu einem untrennbaren Knoten, der ihm die Brust abzuschnüren schien. Der junge Priester senkte den Kopf und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf... lautlos, um Laura nicht zu wecken.   
  
***********************flashback ende***********************  
  
  
  
„Es fiel ihr sehr schwer.“ Als er an seine tote Frau dachte, bewegten sich Schatten in den Augen des Priesters. „Und doch war es Laura, die mich tröstete, die mir versuchte, Stärke zu geben, in den ersten Tagen nach... deiner Geburt.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Sie war sehr erschöpft und es fiel ihr schwer, sich um dich zu kümmern. Du warst so klein, so zerbrechlich – und obwohl du völlig gesund warst, hatten wir Angst um dein Leben. Doch dein Lebenswille war so stark, dass ich es fühlen konnte. Du hast um dein Leben gekämpft...“  
  
“Das tue ich noch immer. Manchmal.“ Peters Stimme klang etwas wacklig und er lächelte ein wenig. „Das muss all diese Sturheit sein, die ich von dir geerbt habe.“ Er spürte seinen Vater zittern. „Erzähl’ mir mehr“, drängte er sanft. „Erzähl’ mir mehr von meiner Mutter. Sie war jemand ganz besonderes, nicht wahr? Was ist dann passiert?“   
  
„Ja, Peter, das war sie. Ich musste mich um deine Mutter und dich kümmern, und so hat sich Ping Hi dafür gesorgt, dass... deine... deine Schwester... begraben wurde. Er hat mir später den Platz gezeigt, den er gewählt hatte. Zwei Jahre später haben wir dort...“ Er brach ab.   
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Peter verstand. „Du meinst, du hast Mutter am gleichen Ort begraben? Am Ufer des Sees unterhalb des Tempels? Du hast... du hast immer gesagt, es wäre ihr Lieblingsplatz gewesen.“   
  
„Das war er auch, Peter. Selbst als sie krank wurde, besuchten wir so oft es ihr Gesundheitszustand zuließ, das Grab deiner Schwester, um Kerzen und Räucherstäbchen zu entzünden, oder Blumen nieder zu legen. Deine Mutter... Laura... sie war sogar kurz vor ihrem Tod noch einmal dort.“   
  
Tausend Fragen schienen durch Peters Verstand zu rasen, doch er beschloss, dass sie bis später würden warten müssen. „Was war mit Mam? Meinst du, sie spürte, dass sie bald sterben würde und ging deshalb dorthin?“ Er lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um das Gesicht seines Vaters zu betrachten.   
  
„Kurz vor deinem zweiten Geburtstag kam ich aus der Stadt zurück und das Haus war leer, du und deine Mutter waren verschwunden. Im Garten fand ich niemand, also bin ich zum Teich. Ich habe deine Mutter dort gefunden, Laura war bewusstlos. Du warst bei ihr, du hast neben ihr gesessen, an ihrem Kleid gezerrt und sie angefleht, aufzuwachen. Es war... entsetzlich anzusehen. Du warst noch zu jung, um wirklich zu verstehen, was geschah – aber du spürtest, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und das machte dir Angst. Ich dachte einen Moment lang, sie hätte uns verlassen, ohne mir eine Chance zu geben, mich von ihr zu verabschieden. Sie hat danach nur noch wenige Tage gelebt und war nur selten bei vollem Bewusstsein. Aber... während diesen Phasen der Klarheit, waren ihre Gedanken nur bei dir, es war ihre ganze Sorge, dass sie uns verlassen musste, und das einzige, was sie bedauerte, war dich nicht aufwachsen sehen zu können. Du musst mir glauben, sie hat dich sehr geliebt.“   
  
„Das... das habe ich immer gewusst“, erwiderte Peter nach einer langen Pause. „Aber es gibt keine Inschrift an dem Grab. Nichts das zeigt, dass...“, Peter unterbrach sich selbst, suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Warum hast du ihren Namen nicht neben Mams auf den Grabstein geschrieben?“   
  
„Wir... wir haben deiner Schwester nie offiziell einen Namen gegeben. In unseren Herzen nannten wir sie Katherine, wie deine Großmutter. Es war nicht notwendig, den Ort besonders zu kennzeichnen. Und nach Lauras Tod habe ich beschlossen, ihren Wunsch zu berücksichtigen und es dir weiter zu verheimlichen. Ich nahm an, du würdest das Grab deiner Mutter besuchen wollen, wenn du erst einmal älter sein würdest.“   
  
Peter löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung seines Vaters – und Caine, der die Verwirrung in seinem Sohn spürte und nur zu gut verstand, ließ ihn gehen. Wenn auch widerwillig.   
  
Der junge Mann durchquerte den Raum, drehte aber gleich wieder um und kam zu Caine zurück. „Warum hast du mir das nur niemals gesagt?“, fragte er. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du es nicht konntest, als ich ein Kind war. Aber du hättest es mir vor zwei Jahren sagen können, als wir in Braniff waren und Mams Grab und die Ruinen des Tempels besuchten.“  
  
„Peter... diese Reise hatte bereits so viele schmerzliche Erinnerungen bei dir geweckt. Ich konnte nicht...“ Caine unterbrach sich für einen Augenblick, als müsste er sich erst sammeln, bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Ich konnte dir einfach nicht noch mehr Schmerz aufbürden.“  
  
„Und was ist mir dir? Willst du mir weismachen, du hast nicht gelitten? Weißt du, Paps, ich habe dir nie geglaubt, dass du ganz allein nach Braniff gehen wolltest. Diese Reise war für mich... um endlich mit unserer Vergangenheit klar zu kommen, mit Mams Tod und der Zerstörung des Tempels.“ Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht, als er seinen eigenen, laut ausgesprochenen Gedanken nachlauschte. „Es ging überhaupt nicht um mich... es ging nicht um meinen Schmerz. Es ging um dich! Du kannst nicht... du hast dir nie erlaubt, um all das zu trauern, was du v-verloren hattest, um die anderen Mönche und um die Schüler, die in dieser Nacht gestorben sind. Hast du denn überhaupt jemals um meine S-Schwester getrauert?“ Die Worte brachen aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er sie kontrollieren konnte – getragen von einer Woge aus Verwirrung – und einem plötzlichen, unerklärlichen Ärger.   
  
Die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, war bleischwer. Caine blieb reglos stehen, sein Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion – abgesehen vielleicht davon, dass sich die Falten um Augen und Mund ein wenig zu vertiefen schienen. „Ich konnte es nicht“, sagte er schließlich, seine Stimme heiser. „Laura und du... ich musste für euch da sein.“   
  
Peter nahm seinen Vater erneut in die Arme. „Dann tu’ es jetzt“, flüsterte er, presste seine Wange gegen die seines Vaters. „Du hast mir gesagt, ich muss den Schmerz fühlen und ihn dann loslassen. Du warst da für mich, als wir an Mams Grab standen, du hast mich aufgefangen und gehalten. Und jetzt bin ich für dich da.“  
  
„Peter...“ Caine schüttelte den Kopf. Er lehnte sich zurück, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn.“   
  
„Aber du... du vertraust mir nicht genug, um mich an...  an deinem Schmerz teilhaben zu lassen...“   
  
„Bitte glaube so etwas Schreckliches nicht.“ Caine legte mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln die Hand an Peters Wange. „Ich möchte alles mit dir teilen, Peter. Aber dies ist nicht... es ist nicht die richtige Zeit dafür.“   
  
Erst jetzt wurde Peter so richtig klar, wie mitgenommen sein Vater aussah – trotz des Lächelns – und wie steif die Arme waren, die ihn festhielten. Die Kälte, die von dem Körper des Priesters ausging, hatte zugenommen. „Okay“, gab er nach. „Dann lass’ uns jetzt schlafen gehen. Ich muss die Neuigkeiten auch erst verdauen.“   
  
Caine lächelte erneut und ließ ihn los. „Du gehst schlafen“, sagte er. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen.“   
  
„Na gut, wie du willst.“ Obwohl er nicht wirklich einverstanden war, ließ Peter ihn allein.   
  
Caine beobachte, wie Peter in den Korridor trat, lauschte bis er das leise Klicken der Tür hörte, als Peter das Zimmer betrat, in dem er vorübergehend wohnte. Dann sank er langsam zu Boden, auf die Knie, als ihn alle Energie auf einmal zu verlassen schien. Er erstickte ein gequältes Aufstöhnen und kämpfte darum, die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu behalten. Langsam nur beruhigte sich sein Atem, schließlich kehrte sein Herzschlag zu einem normalen Rhythmus zurück. Er erlangte genug Gleichgewicht zurück, um auf zu stehen. Blindlings taumelte er zu seiner Werkbank und stützte sich gegen den Tisch, bis das Zittern in seinen Gliedmaßen verschwand. Erst dann suchte er sein eigenes Schlafzimmer auf, im Bewusstsein, dass er in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden würde...   
  
  
  
Fortsetzung: #084. Er / Shaolin Heart 3


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Shaolin Heart – Teil 3/4  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2007)  
Wörter: 4366  
Thema: #084. Er  
Rating: PG-13  
Fortsetzung zu Prompt: #085. Sie /Shaolin Heart 1 + #029. Geburt /Shaolin Heart 2  
  
  
  
Laura Cavanaugh blieb stehen, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob der Priester, der bei den Flügeltüren des Balkons stand, ihre Anwesenheit bereits bemerkt hatte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schien auf etwas in weiter Ferne konzentriert zu sein. Zögernd hob sie eine Hand, um ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht zurück zu streichen.   
  
„Du bist willkommen, Laura.“, sagte Caine.   
  
„Du... wusstest, dass ich es war?“, fragte Laura und versuchte mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, dass er sie erschreckt hatte – obwohl er ruhig und leise zu ihr gesprochen hatte. „Wie das? Hast du gehört, als ich hereinkam?“   
  
Caine dreht sich um und durchquerte den Raum, um neben sie zu treten. Mit einem Lächeln strich er ihr Haar zurück. Die Bewegung ließ ihre Ohrringe leise klirren. Ein leiser, silberheller Klang wie fernes Glockenläuten erfüllte den Raum, als die winzigen Metallmünzen, aus denen sie angefertigt waren, aneinander stießen.   
  
Laura lachte, ihre Anspannung löste sich in Luft auf. „Valerie hat nicht übertrieben – sie sagte, du wärst einfach unglaublich.“   
  
Caine schüttelte den Kopf, trat einen Schritt zurück. „Es geht nur darum, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schulen.“ Er faltete die Hände und blickte die junge Frau mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an. „Du bist beunruhigt.“ Laura biss sich auf die Unterlippe und Caine erinnerte sich an das Mädchen, das vor langer Zeit genauso vor ihm gestanden war, das kleine Herz voll Kummer...   
  
  
  
***********************flashback ***********************  
  
„Laura?“ Als er das Mädchen in einer Ecke des Hofes stehen sah, erfüllte ihn eine merkwürdige Vorahnung. „Es ist bereits sehr spät. Du solltest zu Hause und in deinem Bett sein, mein Kind.“ Im matten Kerzenschein wirkte sie noch jünger, als sie tatsächlich war und der Priester trat zu ihr, um sich neben sie auf den kalten Steinboden zu setzen. Langsam wandte ihm Laura ihr Gesicht zu und Caine sah die Tränen auf ihren Wangen. „Was ist passiert, Laura?“   
  
„Ich... ich will nicht nach Hause“, sagte das Mädchen schließlich. „Ich habe Angst.“   
  
Caine nahm ihre kleinen, kalten Hände in seine. „Wofür hast du Angst?“  
  
„Er... er weiß es!“   
  
Große, angsterfüllte Augen blickten ihn mit solcher Verzweiflung an, die kein Kind kennen sollte. „Er?“, fragte Caine sanft. „Dein Onkel? Erzähle es mir.“   
  
Laura nickte und neue Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. „Ping Hi hat meine Mutter besucht“, flüsterte sie. „Ganz früh heute morgen, als Onkel Vance arbeiten gegangen ist. Mam hat mich aus der Küche geschickt, ich sollte in meinem Zimmer fertig frühstücken und meine Schulsachen zusammenpacken. Ich... ich wollte nicht in mein Zimmer gehen.“ Sie hielt verlegen inne und biss auf ihre Unterlippe.   
  
Caine griff nach ihr und streichelte die Wange des verängstigten Kindes. „Du bist also geblieben... um zu lauschen?“   
  
Wieder nickte Laura. „Mam... sie sah so erschreckt aus, als Ping Hi kam und sie hat fast geschrien, als sie mich wegschickte. Und ich wollte einfach nur wissen, warum...“  
  
Ping Hi hatte nichts von seinem Besuch bei Vance Cavanaughs Schwester erwähnt, als sie sich am Nachmittag getroffen hatten. Der alte Mönch wiederholte nur seine frühere Missbilligung über Caines Entscheidung, dem Mädchen zu erlauben, in den Tempel zu kommen.   
  
„Fahre fort.“   
  
„Ich habe die Tür nur angelehnt, als ich ging, deshalb hörte ich sie im Flur. Ping Hi sagte... er sagte... meine Mutter solle mir nicht mehr erlauben, zu dir in den Tempel zu kommen. Es sei nicht richtig. Und er meinte sogar... er sagte... es wäre besser, wenn sie mich aus Braniff wegbringen würde.“ Mit dem Handrücken rieb Laura über ihre Augen, um die Tränen abzuwischen. „Aber ich will nicht weg!“  
  
Caine hörte ihr erstaunt zu. Er hätte niemals vermutete, dass die Missbilligung des alten Mannes so weit gehen würde. „Und was ist mit deinem Onkel?“, fragte er.  
  
„Onkel Vance kam plötzlich zurück. Ich habe nicht einmal gehört, als er ins Haus kam. Er packte mich nur auf einmal am Arm und zerrte mich von der Tür weg und mit in die Küche... und... ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich mich von ihm losgerissen habe und in mein Zimmer gerannt bin. Ich habe meine Schulsachen geholt und bin in die Schule. Nach dem Unterricht hat mich meine Mutter abgeholt und gesagt, ich solle mich von Onkel Vance fernhalten. Ich sollte bei Valerie bleiben und bei ihr schlafen. Sie sagte, Onkel Vance wäre furchtbar wütend auf uns, weil er von meinen Besuchen hier wüsste und dass ich nie wieder herkommen darf.“ Das alles kam in einem Rutsch aus ihr heraus. Wieder sahen große, braune Augen den Priester flehentlich an. „Bitte... darf ich hier bei dir und Peter und den anderen bleiben? Ich habe solche Angst, bitte zwing’ mich nicht, zurück zu gehen.“   
  
Mit einem Seufzen nahm Caine das Mädchen in die Arme. „Du weißt, dass du unmöglich hier bleiben kannst, Laura“, sagte er sanft. „Deine Mutter macht sich sicherlich große Sorgen um dich. Ich werde dich nach Hause begleiten und mit ihr sprechen.“ Er sah sie an und strich ihr die wirren Locken aus dem Gesicht. „Du musst keine Angst haben, niemand wird dir wehtun“, versprach er ihr und strich über ihre Wange.   
  
In ihren Augen konnte er das unbedingte Vertrauen des Mädchens lesen. „Aber Onkel Vance hasst dich. Er wird sehr wütend werden, wenn er dich sieht.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Caine ruhig. Er stand auf und half dem Mädchen auf die Beine. Ihre kleine, noch immer sehr kalte, Hand festhaltend, führte er sie über den stillen, mit Kerzenschein erfüllten Innenhof. Als sie die Tür erreichten, spürte Caine, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren und drehte sich um. Er richtete den Blick nach oben, wo eine Galerie um den Innenhof lief.   
  
Aus den Schatten trat die kleine, alte Gestalt von Ping Hi ins Licht.  
  
***********************flashback ende***********************  
  
  
  
Die junge Frau sah sich suchend um.   
  
„Peter ist nicht hier“, sagte Caine. Obwohl seine Stimme genauso ruhig und leise wie zuvor war, zuckte Laura unwillkürlich zusammen.   
  
„Es ist nicht wegen ihm“, meinte sie hastig. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, warum ich so angespannt bin.“ Sie lachte nervös und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
Caine nahm ihre Hand, drehte sie um und legte das silberne Armband auf ihre Handfläche.   
  
Einen Moment starrte Laura es verständnislos an. „Wo... wo hast du das denn gefunden?“, fragte sie schließlich verblüfft. „Ich hatte es als Kind. Immer schon. Und als ich gemerkt habe, dass es weg war... ich war so traurig, ich muss tagelang geweint und gesucht haben.“   
  
„Einer der Schüler hat es in der Nähe des Tempeleingangs gefunden. Du musst es verloren haben, als du zu uns kamst, um Schutz vor der Wut deines Onkels zu suchen.“   
  
Die Finger der jungen Frau schlossen sich um das Armband. „Ich erinnere mich daran“, flüsterte sie. „Ich trage noch immer ein paar Narben dieser Nacht mit mir herum.“   
  
Caine hob sanft ihr Kinn an, damit er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ja, das tust du.“   
  
„Die ganzen Jahre über habe ich mich gewundert, ob ich euch hätte warnen können, wäre ich nicht krank gewesen. Meine Mutter und ich haben den Fremden gesehen, der überall gegen den Tempel und die Mönche hetzte. Es gab viele Männer in Braniff, die ihm zuhörten. Onkel Vance natürlich auch.“ Schatten von erinnertem Schmerz und Scham verdunkelten ihre Augen. „War es dieser Mann, der euch angegriffen hat? Und es war mein Onkel, der ihm dabei half, nicht wahr?“   
  
In dem Zeitraum, den es braucht, bis ein Herzschlag dem nächsten folgt, war die Stille wieder mit Explosionen, Feuer und Schreien angefüllt. Die Luft schmeckte nach Rauch und Hass. Caine schob die Erinnerungen beiseite, wie so oft zuvor. „Ja. Peter und ich sind Dao vor ein paar Jahren begegnet, hier in dieser Stadt. Er ist... er ist tot. Bitte bekümmere dich nicht wegen dem, was damals geschah, Laura. Es gab nichts, dass du... oder ich... hätten tun können, um zu verhindern, was in dieser Nacht geschah.“   
  
„Die Leute in der Stadt sagten, du und Peter wärt in den Flammen umgekommen. Aber ich konnte das nie wirklich glauben.“ Ein scheues Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen, hellte ihr Gesicht auf. „Es klingt sicher merkwürdig, aber ich hatte...  ich hatte immer das Gefühl, ich hätte es gewusst, wenn dir etwas passiert wäre.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und senkte den Blick, um Caines Augen auszuweichen. Mit nervösen Fingern versuchte sie das Armband anzulegen, doch erst mit der Hilfe des Priesters gelang es ihr. Das Armband schmiegte sich sehr eng um ihr Handgelenk – doch hatten beide den Eindruck, als wäre das Schmuckstück endlich wieder dort, wo es hingehörte.   
  
„Was ist der wirkliche Grund für deinen Besuch, Laura?“, fragte Caine. „Da ist noch etwas anderes, als nur die Rückgabe des Medaillons, das du in der Hinterlassenschaft deines Onkels gefunden hast.“   
  
Die junge Frau wurde sichtlich blasser. „Wie kannst du das wissen?“   
  
Caine antwortete nicht.  
  
Sie löste sich aus seinem Griff und trat einige Schritte von ihm weg. „Du hast natürlich recht. Neben dem Medaillon und den anderen Sachen vom Tempel, habe ich auch einen Brief gefunden. Er stammt von meiner Mutter.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Um genau zu sein, von der Frau, von der ich immer dachte, sie wäre meine Mutter. Sie war es nicht... nicht im biologischen Sinn. In dem Brief schreibt sie, dass sie mich kurz nach meiner Geburt adoptierte. Ich hatte das Schreiben nach ihrem Tod erhalten sollen, doch Onkel Vance hat ihn mir nie gegeben. Jetzt versuche ich meine leiblichen Eltern zu finden.“   
  
„Wie kann ich dir dabei helfen, Laura?“, fragte Caine. „Ich wusste nichts davon.“   
  
Laura wandte sich ihm zu. „Aber du musst etwas darüber wissen. In dem Brief steht, dass sie das Neugeborene von Ping Hi bekommen hat. Er wusste, dass sie ihren Ehemann und ihr Baby bei einem Unfall verloren hatte und bat sie darum, sich um das Baby... sich um mich zu kümmern. Du bist Ping His Freund gewesen, du musst etwas davon wissen.“   
  
„Zu dieser Zeit habe ich noch nicht im Tempel gelebt, Laura. Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nichts darüber.“   
  
Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, wirkte sehr müde. „Der Besuch bei dir war meine letzte Hoffnung. Es gibt keine Unterlagen über die Adoption, nichts – nur eine nachträglich ausgestellte Geburtsurkunde, in die der Name Mary Cavanaugh als Mutter eingesetzt wurde. Der Name des Vaters ist nicht vermerkt. Und dann habe ich noch ihren Brief, aber nichts anderes.“   
  
Caine beobachtete sie mitfühlend... er hatte sich nie erklären können, warum ihn das Schicksal dieses Mädchens so sehr berührt hatte, warum ihr Weg sich wieder mit seinem kreuzte. Er wünschte sich, ihr helfen zu können, sie zu trösten – die Frustration, dazu nicht in der Lage zu sein, war so intensiv, dass sie fast körperliche Schmerzen hervorrief. Ihre niedergeschlagene Stimme rief ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart.   
  
„Ich habe schon zu viel von deiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“   
  
„Warte.“ Er berührte die Schulter der jungen Frau und hielt sie zurück. „Bitte komm’ heute Abend noch einmal vorbei. Es gibt jemanden, mit dem ich sprechen muss – vielleicht wird er in der Lage sein, deine Fragen zu beantworten.“   
  
„Jemand aus dem Tempel?“, fragte Laura, sichtlich neue Hoffnung schöpfend.   
  
Caine nickte. „Ja, jemand aus dem Tempel.“ Er sah ihr nach, als sie ging – und Unruhe erfüllte ihn einmal mehr.   
  
  
  
***********************flashback ***********************  
  
Das kleine Mädchen war auf dem Rückweg vom Tempel nach Braniff sehr still. Caine ging neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand, in der Hoffnung, es würde sie besänftigen. Als sie sich den ersten Häusern der Stadt näherten, hatte der Priester plötzlich das Gefühl einer lauernden Gefahr. Er blieb stehen und schob Laura hinter sich, so dass sein Körper sie schützte.   
  
Fast im gleichen Moment durchbrach ein Gewehrschuss die nächtliche Stille und ein paar Meter vor Caines Füßen riss eine Kugel eine Furche in den mit Gras bewachsenen Pfad. Das Mädchen schrie auf und klammerte sich an den Shaolin. Caine kniete sich hin und drückte Laura an sich, versuchte das geschockte Kind zu beruhigen.   
  
Aus den Schatten der Bäume, die die Straße säumten, trat Vance Cavanaugh in die nur vom Mondlicht erleuchtete Allee. Er hielt ein Gewehr in der Hand und richtete es auf den Priester. „Nimm’ auf der Stelle deine Pfoten von ihr“, befahl er, seine Stimme leise und gefährlich.   
  
Caine stand auf, nahm Laura auf den Arm und zog das weinende Kind eng an sich. „Das ist nicht notwendig“, sagte er ruhig. „Ich bin nur gekommen, um Laura zu ihrer Mutter zurück zu bringen.“   
  
„Ich kümmere mich um den kleinen Bastard.“ Vance starrte das verängstigte Mädchen wütend an.   
  
Laura zuckte zusammen, klammerte sich an Caine und drückte ihr Gesicht in die Falten seiner Robe. Der Shaolin reagierte darauf, indem er den Arm fester um ihre Schulter legte. „Ich habe Laura versprochen, sie zu ihrer Mutter zu begleiten. Ich suche keinen Streit mit Ihnen. Bitte lassen Sie uns vorbei gehen.“  
  
„Nett ausgedacht, ‚Priester’.“ Vance verlieh dem Wort einen obszönen Klang. „Ihr versucht es über die Kinder, wascht ihre Gehirne, damit sie zu eurem Kult überlaufen. Ich habe es immer schon gewusst. Sie haben behauptet, ich wäre verrückt, würde Gefahren sehen, wo keine sind. Aber ich werde nicht ruhen, bis du und dein Pack Braniff verlasst und wir diesen Schandfleck, den ihr Tempel nennt, niederreißen können.“ Er gestikulierte mit dem Gewehr. „Laura, du kommst auf der Stelle zu mir!“   
  
Das Mädchen wimmerte, bewegte sich aber nicht. Sie drückte sich noch enger an den Priester, ihre Finger klammerten sich an seiner Robe fest. „Bitte, ich will nicht mit ihm gehen. Zwing’ mich nicht dazu, bitte Master Caine“, flehte sie.  
  
Cavanaugh hörte ihre Worte. „Master“, er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus wie einen verdorbenen Brocken, dann trat er näher zu Caine und griff nach Laura, um sie von ihm weg zu zerren. „Er dich also schon umgedreht. Ich werde dir Vernunft einbläuen, du kleiner Bastard...“  
  
Caine wich ihm aus, stieß den wütenden Mann von sich, der stolperte und zu Boden fiel. Vance Cavanaugh richtete sich hastig auf die Knie auf und suchte nach seinem Gewehr. Doch der Shaolin, der die Waffe zuerst sah, schleuderte sie in die Dunkelheit, außer Reichweite. Dann setzte er Laura auf den Boden, löste sanft ihre verkrampften Finger von seiner Robe und strich ihr über die tränenbedeckte Wange. „Lauf’ zu deiner Mutter, Laura. Und habe keine Angst. Dein Onkel wird dir nichts tun.“   
  
Laura zögerte, sah von Caine zu ihrem wütenden Onkel, dann wieder zu dem Priester. „Wirklich?“, flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.   
  
„Wirklich.“ Er drehte sie in Richtung Braniff und strich ihr noch einmal übers Haar. „Jetzt geh.“   
  
Laura machte ein paar Schritte, um ihren Onkel herum, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass sie ihm nicht zu nahe kam. Dann stoppte sie und blickte zurück.   
  
“Verschwinde!”, bellte Cavanaugh.  
  
Das Kind zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und rannte die Allee entlang, auf die Lichter der Stadt zu.   
  
„Mit ihr werde ich mich später beschäftigen.“ Cavanaugh richtete er sich auf. „Aber zuerst bist du dran, verdammter Priester.“  
  
„Ich werde nicht mit Ihnen kämpfen.“ Caine hob beide Hände, die Handflächen nach außen. „Aber wenn Laura auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt wird, werden Sie sich vor mir verantworten müssen.“ Die ruhige Stimme des Priesters enthielt keine hörbare Drohung und doch verengten sich Vances Lippen wütend. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern wandte sich ab. Sorgenvoll sah Caine ihn in der Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden.   
  
* * *  
  
Am nächsten Tag, während die Schüler im Innenhof übten, eilten zwei der älteren Studenten auf Ping Hi zu, der den Unterricht überwachte. Sogar im Flüsterton war ihren Stimmen zu entnehmen, dass sie etwas beunruhigte. Oben auf der Galerie sah Caine wie sich die Gesichtszüge des alten Mannes für einen Moment verzerrten – dann wurden sie wieder ruhig und ausdruckslos.   
  
Ping Hi, sich Caines Anwesenheit sehr wohl bewusst, sah zu ihm auf. „Sie haben das kleine Mädchen gefunden, Laura. Unweit der Tempelmauer. Sie ist verletzt. Ich habe sie gebeten, sie in eins der Krankenzimmer bei der Apotheke zu bringen.“  
  
Caine verbeugte sich knapp. „Ich werde mich um sie kümmern. Du solltest Master Khan bitten, den Unterricht zu übernehmen und mir in der Apotheke helfen.“   
  
Ping Hi nickte nur und winkte Khan zu sich.   
  
Während er zu den Krankenräumen eilte, fragte sich Caine, was den entsetzten Ausdruck in den Augen des alten Mannes hervorgerufen hatte...   
  
* * *  
  
Als er den Raum betrat, wichen die beiden Schüler, die Laura hergebracht hatten, respektvoll zurück. Caine beugte sich über das Mädchen und berührte ihre Stirn. Sie bewegte sich nicht und ihre Haut war kalt und klamm.   
  
„Sie war kaum recht bei Bewusstsein, als wir sie gefunden haben, Master Caine“, erklärte einer der Schüler. „Es sieht so aus... als habe jemand sie geschlagen.“   
  
„Ihr könnt nun zu euren Pflichten zurückkehren. Ich danke euch für euere Hilfe.“ Ping Hi erschien im Türdurchgang und schickte die Jungen weg. „Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte er.   
  
„Es geht ihr nicht gut. Hier sind überall blaue Flecken von Schlägen. Sie könnte eine Gehirnerschütterung haben.“ Caine umschloss ihr schmales, blasses Gesicht mit beiden Händen und konzentrierte sich darauf, ihr chi zu stärken, indem er seine Energie mit ihr teilte.   
  
Laura bewegte sich und öffnete die bläulichen Lippen.   
  
„Laura?“, fragte der Heiler angespannt.   
  
Langsam hoben sich die angeschwollenen Lider, panikerfüllte Augen suchten seine. „Mami?“, flüsterte sie, kaum verständlich. „Wo ist meine Mutter? Sie hat geweint... O-Onkel Vance hat sie geschlagen.“   
  
„Nicht sprechen Laura. Wir werden nach deiner Mutter sehen.“ Caine blickte Ping Hi an.   
  
Der alte Mann zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er. „Ich schicke Michael zu ihr. Sie kennt ihn gut.“ Damit verließ er den Raum.   
  
Caine trat zu einem Regal an der Wand, nahm eine Schale und ein Tuch herunter.   
  
„Vater?“   
  
Caine drehte sich um, als er die erschreckte Stimme hörte. „Peter, was machst du hier?“  
  
Peter starrte an ihm vorbei auf das weinende Mädchen. „Master Khan hat mich hergeschickt. Er dachte, ich könnte dir helfen. Hey, das ist doch Laura, Valeries Freundin. Was ist mit ihr passiert, Vater?“  
  
„Bitte kehre in deine Klasse zurück, Peter. Ping Hi wird mir helfen.“ Caine sah seinen Sohn an. „Bitte, Peter. Du kannst jetzt nichts für sie tun“, fügte er weniger schroff hinzu.   
  
Nach einem Moment des Zögerns gehorchte Peter und verließ den Raum. Caine sah ihm nach, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einige Behälter. Sorgfältig wählte er Kräuter aus und verrieb sie zwischen den Handflächen zu Pulver.   
  
„Du wirst dies hier brauchen.“ Ping Hi kehrte zurück und brachte einen Wasserkessel mit. Er füllte die Schale mit heißem Wasser und Caine gab die zerstoßenen Kräuter hinzu. „Ich habe Michael gesagt, er solle Vance Cavanaugh aus dem Weg gehen, wenn er nach der Mutter des Mädchens sieht. Und falls möglich, soll er sie so schnell wie möglich hierher bringen.“ Er nahm eine Teeschale vom Regal, gab ebenfalls etwas heißes Wasser hinein und ein paar Kräuter, die er rasch auswählte. „Dies sollte das Kind beruhigen und ihre Schmerzen lindern. Sie muss ruhen.“   
  
Caine tränkte das Tuch in der Flüssigkeit und begann sanft die blutunterlaufenen Stellen in Lauras Gesicht und an ihren Armen abzutupfen. „Sie hatte solche Angst“, sagte er, fast zu leise als dass der alte Mann ihn hören sollte. „Wenn ich ihr erlaubt hätte, die Nacht über hier zu bleiben...“  
  
Der alte Priester sah dem jüngeren Mann in die Augen. „Das Kind musste zu seiner Mutter zurückgebracht werden“, sagte Ping Hi streng. „Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Niemand konnte wissen, dass Vance Cavanaugh so weit gehen würde, sich in seinem Zorn an ihr zu vergreifen.“ Er hielt die Teeschale an Lauras Lippen, doch sie weigerte sich, zu trinken – sie starrte den alten Mönch angsterfüllt an.   
  
Caine wechselte einen Blick mit Ping Hi, dann legte er das Tuch zur Seite und nahm die Teeschale. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Ping Hi trat zurück. „Laura, dies wird deine Schmerzen lindern“, erklärte Caine und strich das schweißfeuchte Haar aus ihrem Gesicht zurück. „Vertrau’ mir.“ Wieder hielt er die Teeschale an ihre Lippen und zu seiner Erleichterung trank sie. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und ihr Körper entspannte sich, als die Arznei ihre Wirkung zeigte.   
  
„Ich glaube, es ist sicher, sie jetzt schlafen zu lassen“, sagte Ping Hi. „Die Wunden an ihrem Körper werden bald heilen.“  
  
„Und was ist mit den Wunden an ihrer Seele?“, fragte Caine bitter, die Wange des nun schlafenden Kindes streichelnd. „Sie ist zu uns gekommen, um Hilfe zu erhalten und wir... nein, ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ihr niemand Schaden zufügt.“   
  
„Du bist nicht für die Handlungen dieses Mannes Vance Cavanaugh verantwortlich.“  
  
Caine sah den alten Priester an. „Das ist keine Entschuldigung.“ Er richtete den Blick wieder auf das Mädchen. „Ich werde bei ihr bleiben. Wenn sie allein in einer fremden Umgebung aufwacht, wird sie sich nur fürchten.“   
  
Ping Hi nickte und verließ den Raum leise, während der Heiler weiter über seine Patientin wachte. Caine verließ den Platz an ihrer Seite nur einmal, um eine Decke aus dem Schrank zu holen und das schlafende Kind damit einzuhüllen.   
  
* * *  
  
Einige Zeit später waren Schritte und Stimmen auf dem Korridor außerhalb des Raumes zu vernehmen. Caine stand auf und schob den Vorhang in der Türöffnung beiseite. Michael brachte eine Frau zu ihm, zierlich und klein. Sie hob den Kopf und ihr langes, blondes Haar fiel zurück, entblößte ihr Gesicht. Eines ihrer Augen war zugeschwollen und um Nase und Mund zeigten sich Spuren getrockneten Blutes.   
  
Sofort griff Caine nach der sichtlich erschöpften Frau, um sie zu stützen. „Sie sind Lauras Mutter?“   
  
Ihre sanften, grauen Augen blickten ihn an. „Wo ist sie? Wo ist meine Tochter?“, fragte sie sorgenvoll und klammerte sich an seinem Arm fest. „Ich habe stundenlang nach ihr gesucht. Bis Michael kam und sagte, sie wäre hier.“   
  
„Laura ist bei uns – sie ist in Sicherheit.“ Er legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an, um ihre Verletzungen besser sehen zu können. „Ihre Tochter schläft jetzt, aber auch Sie haben Wunden, die versorgt werden müssen. Bitte erlauben Sie mir...“   
  
„Es geht mir gut.“ Mary Cavanaugh unterbrach ihn. „Ich will nur nach Laura sehen.“   
  
Caine gab nach und führte sie in den Raum. Einen Moment lang stand Mary Cavanaugh bewegungslos am Fuß des Bettes, auf den Priester gestützt, und sah auf ihr schlafendes Kind hinab. Caine drängte sie sanft, sich zu ihrer Tochter zu setzen und die erschöpfte Frau gab nach.   
  
Sie griff nach Laura, zögerte dann aber in der Sorge, sie mit einer Berührung ihres verletzten Gesichtes zu wecken. So nahm sie stattdessen die kleinen Hände ihres Kindes zwischen ihre und beugte sich darüber.   
  
Schließlich blickte sie mit einem Seufzen zu dem Heiler auf, der einen Schritt von ihr entfernt wartete. „Sie müssen Master Caine sein“, sagte sie. „Laura redet über fast nichts anderes mehr als über Sie... und diesen Ort hier.“   
  
„Ich bin Caine. Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist, Mrs. Cavanaugh?“  
  
„Bitte nennen Sie mich Mary.“ Sie richtete die Augen wieder auf das schlafende Kind. „Es war niemals einfach, mit Vance zu leben“, sagte sie leise. „Nach dem Unfall... mein verstorbener Ehemann Donald war Vance Bruder, sie standen sich sehr nahe... hat er sich schrecklich verändert. Oh, er war nie ein besonders umgänglicher Mensch, aber Susan und Don zu verlieren hat ihn so kalt, hasserfüllt und bitter werden lassen. Ich kenne ihn schon mein ganzes Leben. Genau wie die Cavanaughs, oder die Lowrys, Michaels Familie, lebt meine Familie schon immer in Braniff.“   
  
Sie unterbrach sich und zupfte die Decke zurecht, die ihre Tochter warm hielt. „Sie müssen wissen, mein Ehemann starb bei einem Autounfall vor elf Jahren. Er und Vances Frau Susan. Ich war auch dabei und wurde sehr schwer verletzt, so dass ich... ich starb auch fast. Vance hat das Auto gefahren, aber ihm passierte nichts außer ein paar tiefen Schnittwunden an seinen Händen und ein paar Kratzern im Gesicht. Er trägt seither immer diese Handschuhe, um die Narben zu verdecken. Es war noch Winter, die Straße war mit Eis bedeckt und er hat die Kontrolle über das Fahrzeug verloren. Wir sind... gegen einen Baum geprallt. Susan und Donald waren wohl sofort tot. Ich war zu dieser Zeit schwanger und hatte den Sicherheitsgurt nicht angelegt, weil ich Angst hatte, er würde zu sehr auf meinen Bauch drücken. Deshalb wurde ich ein paar Sekunden vor dem Zusammenprall mit dem Baum aus dem Wagen geschleudert. Vance konnte sich aus dem Wrack befreien und Hilfe rufen.“ Wieder stoppte sie.   
  
Ihr Gesicht war grau vor Erschöpfung, doch Caine versuchte nicht, sie zu stoppen. Er konnte spüren, dass sie sich alles von der Seele reden wollte.   
  
„Danach fing sein Wahn an, er begann die kleine Shaolin-Gemeinde zu verfolgen. Es war... es war, als würde er unter so furchtbaren Schmerzen leiden, dass er jemand brauchte, den er hassen konnte... um nicht sich selbst zu hassen, um den Schmerz heraus zu lassen.“ Graue Augen suchten die des Priesters, vielleicht in der Hoffnung auf Verständnis. „Er glaubt, es ist seine Schuld, dass Susan und Don gestorben sind.“   
  
Caine wusste nicht, was er ihr antworten sollte. „Ich kann sehen, wie erschöpft Sie sind“, sagte er schließlich. „Bitte erlauben Sie mir, Sie in einen Raum nebenan zu bringen, damit Sie sich ausruhen können.“   
  
„Ich möchte lieber bei meiner Tochter bleiben. Bitte.“ Ein müdes Lächeln verzerrte ihre Lippen. „Laura hat mir gesagt, Sie haben einen Sohn. Ich bin sicher, Sie verstehen das.“   
  
Caine nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Mary – ich werde bei ihr bleiben bis Sie sich ausgeruht haben. Sie und Ihre Tochter sind bei uns sicher.“   
  
„Ich weiß.“ Mary seufzte. „Ich hatte stets Angst, dass Vance von Lauras Besuchen erfahren könnte. Aber sie war immer so fröhlich, wenn sie zurückkam, ich brachte es nicht übers Herz, es ihr zu verbieten. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass er uns wehtun würde.“ Sie schauderte. „Er schien... er war wie ein Fremder, als er gestern Nacht zurückkam. Er war betrunken und...“ Sie unterbrach sich, schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben Recht, ich bin sehr müde.“ Ein feines Blutrinnsal kam aus ihrer Nase. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie da sind, Caine.“   
  
***********************flashback ende***********************  
  
  
  
„Paps? Wie wäre es mit Mittagessen? Ich bin am Verhungern.“ Peter stand in der Tür. Offensichtlich hatte sein Vater ihn nicht gehört. „Dad? Bist du in Ordnung?“   
  
Caine drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, Peter. Das ist eine gute Idee.“  
  
„Okay.” Peter klang nicht wirklich überzeugt.   
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung: #080. Warum / Shaolin Heart 4


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Shaolin Heart – Teil 4/4  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2007)  
Wörter: 3525  
Thema: # 080. Warum?  
Fortsetzung zu Prompt: #085. Sie /Shaolin Heart 1, #029. Geburt /Shaolin Heart 2 und #084. Er /Shaolin Heart 3  
  
  
  
„Paps?“ Als Peter abends von der Arbeit kam, war das Loft leer und dunkel. Er zögerte. Sein Vater konnte in der Nachbarschaft unterwegs sein, Patienten besuchen oder mit Lo Si irgendwo Tee trinken. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Aber eine leise Stimme in ihm beharrte, dass er seinen Vater bei der jungen Frau aus Braniff finden könnte – Laura. Wann immer er an sie dachte, spürte er ein vages Unbehagen.   
  
Und das lag nicht nur daran, dass sie zufällig so hieß wie seine verstorbene Mutter. Es war nur... irgendetwas im Zusammenhang mit ihr hatte er vergessen, etwas an das sich sein Vater erinnerte – und offenbar dachte Caine nicht daran, es ihm zu sagen.   
  
Strenggenommen hatte dieser Gedanke etwas lächerliches, aber Peter wurde ihn einfach nicht los. Ihr später Besuch, die Erinnerungen, die sie offenbar geweckt hatte – Peter wollte ja mit seinem Vater darüber sprechen, doch der hatte ihn abgeblockt. Auch nicht wirklich untypisch für seinen Vater, dachte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Zumindest hatte er ihm davon erzählt, warum Laura Cavanaugh tatsächlich hergekommen war.   
  
Er konnte sie verstehen, immerhin wusste er sehr genau, wie man sich als Waise fühlte. Aber zur gleichen Zeit wünschte er sich, sie wäre nie aufgetaucht und mit ihr die unangenehmen Wahrheiten und schmerzvollen Erinnerungen in das Leben seines Vaters zurückgekehrt.   
  
Und in seines? Natürlich fühlte er sich geschockt, zu erfahren, dass er eine Zwillingsschwester hatte – aber dann hatte er sie niemals kennen gelernt: wie sollte er wissen, wie es war, eine Schwester zu haben und sie zu verlieren? In seiner Pflegefamilie hatten Carolyn und Kelly ihn eher wie einen Freund als wie einen Bruder behandelt, sie waren eben nicht wirklich Geschwister. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er etwas vermisste, jetzt da er wusste, was hätte sein können. Der Schmerz, den er empfand, galt in erster Linie seinem Vater.   
  
Peter entschied sich, zu bleiben und auf die Rückkehr seines Vaters zu warten, anstatt sich zu Kermit und den anderen ins Chandlers zu begeben.   
  
* * *  
  
Caine bemerkte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, als er die Hand hob um an die Tür zu klopfen. Eine unnötige Geste, höflicher Natur, da der alte Mann seine Gegenwart bereits bemerkt hatte  – aber noch bevor er sie ganz ausgeführt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür.   
  
Natürlich hatte Lo Si seinen Besuch erwartet. Vielleicht schon lange bevor Caine sich dazu entschloss, ihn aufzusuchen und die Wahrheit zu erfahren.   
  
Der Ehrwürdige begrüßte ihn mit einem Neigen des Kopfes; die dürren, vom Alter verkrüppelten Hände vor der Brust zusammen gelegt; die schwarzen Augen hinter den blitzenden Brillengläsern ruhig und undeutbar. „Bitte, komm herein, mein Freund.“   
  
Der jüngere Priester zögerte einen Moment, bevor er der Einladung nachkam. Er nahm in dem Sessel Platz, den ihm Lo Si zuwies, lehnte aber eine Tasse Tee ab. Lo Si füllte seine Tasse nach, wie immer stand die alte Kanne auf dem Tisch zwischen ihnen. Und doch war nichts wie bei den zahllosen früheren Besuchen.  
  
Lo Si richtete seinen unergründlichen Blick auf ihn. „Du bist gekommen, um mich um Antworten zu bitten. Ich kann dir keine bieten.“   
  
Caine spürte – und zeigte – keine Überraschung, dass der Alte so genau wusste, warum er hier war. „Ich bin nicht gekommen, um darum zu bitten... Master”, antwortete er nach einem Moment. „Gestern Abend kam eine junge Frau zu mir. Ihr Name ist Laura Cavanaugh. Sie ist hier, um ihre leiblichen Eltern zu suchen.“   
  
Ein Schatten – rasch verborgen – bewegte sich in den alterslosen Augen. „Ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht helfen, mein Freund.“   
  
„Dann sollte ich meine Fragen vielleicht besser an... Ping Hi... richten.”   
  
Dieses Mal reagierte der alte Mann mit einem Seufzen. „Ich habe niemals erwartet, dich täuschen zu können, Kwai Chang Caine. Aber es war aus anderen Gründen notwendig, nicht von meiner Identität zu dir zu sprechen.“   
  
Die tiefen Falten in seinem Gesicht schienen sich noch weiter zu vertiefen und das Wesen, das Caine anblickte, wirkte älter als die Zeit.   
  
„Ich erkannte dich sofort. In dem Moment, als ich am Fenster der Apotheke über dem Fleischmarkt stand und auf die Straße blickte. Fünfzehn Jahre... ich wusste nicht, dass ich so lange würde warten müssen, aber welche Kontrolle haben Menschen schon über die Zeit. Khan und ich wurden in diese Stadt gerufen, bald nach der Zerstörung des Tempels, um den jungen Kaiser zu schützen und ihn zu unterrichten. Er war gerade erst geboren worden. Sobald ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wo sich Peter aufhielt, war es mir möglich, ihn ebenfalls in diese Stadt zu bringen. Er musste beschützt werden... am meisten vor sich selbst. Der letzte der Blutlinie des Kwai Chang musste in Sicherheit sein. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, als euch zu trennen. Dao war nicht der einzige, der versuchte, dich zu töten und den Tempel zu zerstören. Aber ich wusste auch, du würdest deinen Sohn eines Tages finden. Erinnere dich daran, dass ich dir versprochen habe, dass ihr euch wiederseht.“   
  
„Ein Versprechen, das du mir am Grab meines Sohnes gegeben hast. Aber Worte können nicht immer Trost bieten“, sagte Caine. „Peter hat unnötig gelitten – die Jahre im Waisenhaus, als er sich alleine und verlassen fühlte.“   
  
„Das gleiche Gefühl hat dich auf deinem Weg begleitet.“ Lo Si schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich beabsichtigte, eine gute Familie für ihn zu finden, in der er ordnungsgemäß erzogen worden wäre. Doch ich konnte nicht vorhersehen, dass Captain Blaisdell Gefallen an Peter finden und ihn in seine Familie aufnehmen würde. Dennoch wusste ich immer, wie es Peter ging. Als dann Jahre später Tan – ein Name mag sich ändern, doch nicht ein Herz – in diese Stadt kam und seine... Geschäfte... auf Terror errichtete, wusste ich, dass die Zeit deiner Ankunft nahte. Es war dir und Dao vorbestimmt, noch ein letztes Mal aufeinander zu treffen. Hätte Peter dich nicht von sich aus gefunden - das musst du mir glauben, mein Freund – dann hätte ich dich zu ihm geführt.“   
  
Caine sah ihn an. „Ich bin nicht hier, um über Peter zu sprechen. Oder über mich, Lo Si. Du versuchst meinen Fragen auszuweichen. Wer ist Laura Cavanaugh? Warum fühle ich eine... Verbindung... zu ihr?“   
  
Zum ersten Mal senkte Lo Si den Blick. „In deinem Herzen weißt du, wer sie ist.“   
  
Wie schwerer Regen auf die ruhige Oberfläche eines Sees, fielen seine Worte in die Stille.   
  
Ein Gedanke, der im Hintergrund seines Verstandes gelauert hatte, zwang sich seinen Weg ins Licht. Caine schloss die Augen. Ein Name. Ein Gesicht mit vertrauten Zügen. Ihre Augen...   
  
„Nein“, flüsterte er. „Nicht sie.“ Er hätte es gespürt, es gewusst, wenn sie am Leben gewesen wäre...  
  
  
  
***********************flashback ***********************  
  
Seit drei Tagen lebten Mary und Laura Cavanaugh nun im Shaolintempel.   
  
Caine blieb an der Tür stehen und betrachtete die beiden.   
  
Mary war damit beschäftigt, das Haar des Mädchens zu einem Zopf zu flechten. Die Ängstlichkeit und Erschöpfung war zum größten Teil aus ihren Zügen verschwunden, wenn auch die anderen Spuren der Misshandlung umso deutlicher sichtbar waren.   
  
Laura hatte sich ebenfalls gut erholt. Ihre Verletzungen heilten und würden bald zu Schatten verblasst sein. Zumindest, soweit es ihre sichtbaren Wunden betraf.   
  
Mary hielt inne und sah auf. Sie lächelte, als sie den Priester an der Türöffnung stehen sah.   
  
Laura drehte den Kopf. „Caine.“   
  
Die Prellungen in ihrem Gesicht waren etwas verblasst, doch jedes Mal, wenn Caine sie ansah, musste er ein Aufwogen von Wut bezwingen. Die vergehende Zeit mochte ihren Köper heilen, doch was war mit den Wunden ihrer Seele? Er fühlte sich machtlos. Am Vorabend hatte er versucht, mit Mary darüber zu sprechen, den Angriff auf sie und ihre Tochter der Polizei zu melden. Doch Mary weigerte sich, sie war sich sicher, damit nur Vance Cavanaughs Ärger erneut anzufachen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er nie wieder Hand an sie oder das Kind legen würde. Caine konnte nur beten, dass sie recht behielt.   
  
„Wenn du dich wohl fühlst, dann möchtest du vielleicht mit Peter und den anderen Kindern im Garten spielen, Laura. Mein Sohn wartet im Korridor auf dich.“   
  
Das Mädchen nickte begeistert, ihr fast fertig geflochtener Zopf glitt aus den Händen ihrer Mutter.   
  
„Willst du wohl noch einen Moment still sitzen?“, schalt Mary mit einem Lächeln. Sie befestigte ein Haarband am Ende des Zopfes. Dann sah sie zu, wie ihre Tochter aus dem Raum stürmte.   
  
Mary sah den Priester an, dessen Blick ebenfalls Laura gefolgt war. „Sie ist so voll Energie, es ist ein Wunder, wenn ich daran denke, wie krank sie noch vor drei Tagen war.“   
  
„Haben Sie mit ihr darüber gesprochen, was passiert ist?“   
  
Die blonde Frau schüttelte den Kopf, unwillkürlich hob sich eine ihrer Hände zu der Schwellung an ihrem Auge. „Nein. Ich habe es versucht. Aber sie begann sofort zu weinen und ich wollte sie nicht weiter beunruhigen.“   
  
Caine beobachtete, wie sie mit der Bürste spielte, die sie benutzt hatte, um das Haar ihrer Tochter zu entwirren. Und dann entdeckte er auch die gepackte Tasche in einer Ecke des kleinen Zimmers. Eine Freundin von Mary hatte einige Sachen für sie geholt und sie Michael Lowry gegeben, der sie mit in den Tempel brachte.   
  
Marys Augen folgten seiner Blickrichtung. „Wir werden morgen nach Hause zurückgehen“, sagte sie leise.   
  
„Das ist nicht notwendig. Sie und Laura sind bei uns willkommen, so lange Sie bleiben möchten.“   
  
„Ich weiß das – und ich bin sehr dankbar für Ihre Freundlichkeit – aber es ist wichtig, dass Laura und ich so rasch wie möglich wieder in unser normales Leben zurückkehren. Laura muss in die Schule. Wir können uns nicht für immer hier verkriechen.“   
  
„Und was ist mit...?“   
  
Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Vance wird nicht da sein. Michael hat mir gesagt, dass er aus der Stadt verschwunden ist. Es gibt eine Jagdhütte der Familie, oben in den Bergen. Ich denke, er ist dort. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Seine Freunde aus der Redwood Tavern werden ihm Lebensmittel bringen und die Wochenenden dort mit ihm verbringen, sich betrinken und auf Konservendosen schießen.“   
  
Sie lächelte bitter. „Früher oder später taucht er dann wieder auf und wird um Verzeihung bitten. Aber er hat noch nie zuvor... er ist noch nie zuvor so weit gegangen, die Hand gegen uns zu erheben. Ich habe mich an seine Wüterei und Hassreden gegen den Tempel gewöhnt, aber in letzter Zeit... ich fürchte, dass jemand ihn manipuliert, seinen Hass verstärkt... und ich glaube nicht, dass es einer seiner Trinkkumpane ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass es jemand hier aus der Stadt ist.“   
  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als wäre ihr plötzlich kalt. Mary stand auf. „Als Laura klein war, behandelte Vance sie wie eine Tochter. Er spielte mit ihr, las ihr Geschichten vor und wir machten jeden Sonntag im Sommer die wundervollsten Picknicks draußen auf den Hügeln.“ Sie lächelte, als könnte sie den Unglauben an Caines Gesicht ablesen, den er empfand. „Ich weiß, das kann man sich kaum vorstellen. Aber er hat sie vergöttert, weil er... er dachte, sie wäre das Kind seines geliebten Bruders. Aber als Laura sechs Jahre alt war...“ Sie zögerte.  
  
„Warum änderte sich sein Verhalten?“, fragte Caine leise.   
  
„Laura hatte einen Unfall. Sie brach sich ein Bein, weil sie auf einen Baum geklettert und heruntergefallen war. Im Krankenhaus wurde einer dieser Standart-Blut-Tests durchgeführt und das Ergebnis... Vance erfuhr ihre Blutgruppe und das sie unmöglich Donalds Tochter sein konnte. Natürlich war sie das nicht, weil ich... natürlich war Vance wütend. Aber es war nicht so, als hätte er sie von da an schlecht behandelt. Nein, sie war bedeutungslos für ihn geworden, er... er liebte sie nicht mehr. Eigentlich ignorierte er sie von da an die meiste Zeit.”  
  
„Bis Valerie sie zu uns gebracht hat.“   
  
„Ja.“ Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen nicht, wie weit Vance Einfluss reicht. Er hat sogar dafür gesorgt, dass Valeries Vater seine Arbeitsstelle verlor. Und Vance kümmerte sich auch darum, dass ihn niemand in Braniff wieder einstellte. Deshalb ist die Familie schließlich nach San Francisco gezogen.“ Einen Moment war es still. „Ich gehe besser und sehe mal nach Laura. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich überanstrengt.“   
  
„Peter wird auf sie aufpassen.“   
  
Mary lächelte. „Peter ist so ein lieber Junge. Ich glaube, Laura mag ihn sehr. Seit Valerie weggezogen ist, hat sie nicht mehr viele gleichaltrige Freunde.“ Sie trat zu Caine und küsste ihn aus einem Impuls heraus auf die Wange. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen für all das danken soll, dass Sie für mich und meine Tochter getan haben“, sagte sie und verließ den Raum.   
  
„Die Stärke und die Schönheit ihrer Seele übertreffen die Schönheit ihres Gesichtes.“   
  
Erstaunt wandte sich Caine zu Ping Hi um, von dem diese Bemerkung gekommen war. Er sah ihn erklärungsheißend an, doch der alte Mann lächelte nur und verschwand so plötzlich, wie er aufgetaucht war.   
  
***********************flashback ende***********************  
  
  
  
„Das kann nicht sein“, sagte Caine tonlos.   
  
„Ich habe niemals gesehen, dass du dir etwas vorgemacht hast, mein Freund.“ Der Ehrwürdige betrachtete den jüngeren Mann ohne ein äußeres Anzeichen von Anspannung. „Laura Cavanaugh ist deine Tochter.“  
  
„Du... du hast mir ein totes Kind gezeigt, Ping Hi. Du hast ihren Körper beerdigt. Du hast uns ihr Grab gezeigt.“   
  
„Ich war... gezwungen... dich glauben zu machen, dass das Kind tot war. Ich musste die Verbindung zwischen dir und deiner Tochter blockieren, wie ich es bei Peter tun musste, als du glaubtest, er wäre im Feuer umgekommen.“   
  
Caine stand auf und wandte sich von dem Alten ab. Sein Gesicht war blass. „Sie soll wirklich unsere... meine Tochter sein?“, fragte er. „Peters Schwester?“   
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Warum?“ Nur dieses eine Wort, ein Befehl eher als eine Bitte und doch ohne hörbare Emotion.   
  
„Ich habe deinen Weg verfolgt, seit du geboren wurdest, Kwai Chang Caine”, sagte Lo Si, seine Stimme ruhig. „Wie andere vor mir über deinen Vater und deinen Großvater wachten. Die Nachkommen der Linie des Kwai Chang, die den Weg der Shaolin gefolgt sind, waren immer... außergewöhnliche Männer... selbst unter den alten Meistern. Den Mönchen in Shambhala war dein und Peters Schicksal schon bekannt, noch bevor ihr geboren wurdet. Doch das Leben ist voll unvorhersehbarer Gefahren. Als deine Frau zwei Kinder erwartete, war ich gezwungen, gewisse... Vorsichtsmassnahmen... zu ergreifen, um den Fortbestand der Linie zu sichern.“   
  
„Indem... indem du einer Mutter das Kind stiehlst? Indem du uns sagtest, sie wäre tot? Laura liebte Peter mehr als ihr eigenes Leben, aber jedes Mal wenn sie ihn ansah, dachte sie an das Kind, das wir verloren hatten.“ Noch immer weigerte sich Caine, den alten Mann anzusehen. Seine Stimme klang sorgfältig kontrolliert, zeigte nichts von seinen Gefühlen.   
  
„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl.“  
  
„Du hast mein Kind dazu verdammt, in einem Haus aufzuwachsen, in dem sie nicht willkommen war. In der Obhut eines Mannes, der sie verabscheute – selbst ohne dass er wusste, wer sie wirklich war!“   
  
Lo Si seufzte. „Die Vergangenheit kann nicht geändert werden, auch nicht die Entscheidungen, die längst gefallen sind. Wir müssen akzeptieren, was das Schicksal uns...“  
  
Caine fuhr herum. Verschwunden war der ruhige, kontrollierte Priester, ersetzt von einem Mann, in dessen Augen ein erschreckendes Feuer loderte und in dessen Gesicht scharfe Linien der Bitterkeit geätzt waren. „Ich kann so etwas nicht akzeptieren! Was kann Gutes daraus erwachsen sein, dass sie von uns genommen wurde? Sie ist jetzt eine junge Frau ohne Wurzeln, die verzweifelt nach ihrer Herkunft sucht. Du hast über Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gesprochen, über den Erhalt der Linie. Aber sie weiß nichts über ihre Wurzeln, über ihre Ahnen!“   
  
Zum ersten Mal schien es, als wüsste Lo Si keine Antwort. „Nein, sie weiß nichts darüber. Aber sie ist deine Tochter. Sie wurde nicht nach den Regeln der Shaolin ausgebildet. Aber sie hat das Herz eines Shaolin.“ Er sah, wie der jüngere Mann sich zur Tür wandte. „Wohin gehst du, Kwai Chang Caine?”  
  
„Ich werde Laura die Wahrheit sagen.“   
  
„Wenn du überzeugt bist, dass du deiner Tochter die Wahrheit sagen musst... “, sagte der Ehrwürdige. „Warum bist du dann zuerst zu mir gekommen?“   
  
Caine zögerte. „Wie hätte ich sicher sein können... Ich hatte Angst, mich zu irren.“ Er blickte den alten Mann an. „Sicher verlangst du nicht von mir, sie nun erneut aufzugeben.“   
  
„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du deiner Pflicht nachkommst.“ Verschwunden war der freundliche alte Mann, vor dem jüngeren Priester stand nun der unerbittliche Master.   
  
„Und was ist mit meiner Pflicht gegenüber meinem Kind?“, fragte Caine bitter.   
  
„Sie ist in Sicherheit – vor allem, weil sie nicht weiß, wer du bist. Du sollst sie nicht aufgeben – sei ihr ein Lehrer, sei ihr ein Freund. Aber versuche nicht, ihr Vater zu sein.“   
  
„Das... das kann ich nicht.“  
  
Lo Si trat dicht zu ihm. „Du kannst es, Kwai Chang Caine. Du musst es.”   
  
Caine schloss die Augen. „Was soll ich ihr sagen?“   
  
„Sage ihr, dass ihre Eltern tot sind.“  
  
Caine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann sie nicht belügen.“   
  
Ein wissendes Lächeln glitt über Lo Sis verwitterte Züge. „Du hast mehr als einmal gelogen, mein Freund.“   
  
Caine wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort von ihm ab, griff nach dem Türknauf.   
  
„Es gibt noch etwas anderes, an das du denken solltest.“   
  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Caine, ohne den Ehrwürdigen anzusehen.   
  
„Du solltest an Peter denken. Er hat seinen Weg noch nicht gefunden. Er hat die Trennung von dir noch nicht völlig überwunden. Und du weißt, was ihm noch bevorsteht, bis er dazu bereit ist, die Brandmale zu tragen. Es ist deine Pflicht, ihn auf diesem Weg zu begleiten.“   
  
Ohne darauf zu warten, was der Ehrwürdige noch zu sagen hatte, verließ der jüngere Priester den Raum. Draußen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand, holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm lange nicht.   
  
* * *  
  
Als Peter erwachte, war es dunkel. Die Kerzen, die er früher am Abend entzündet hatte, waren alle erloschen. Er stand auf und gähnte. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es mitten in der Nacht. Aber so lange hatte er sicher nicht geschlafen. Barfuss tappte er über den eisigen Steinboden des Korridors in den Hauptraum, um nachzusehen, ob sein Vater zurück war.   
  
Zwei Kerzen, die am Altar brannten, brachten nur wenig Licht in den großen Raum. Aber sie reichten aus, um Peter seinen Vater erkennen zu lassen, der bei den Balkontüren stand und offenbar versuchte, einen Brief zu lesen. „Paps?“   
  
Langsam drehte sich Caine um. Er lächelte ihm zu, doch das Lächeln schien seine Augen nicht zu erreichen – vielleicht lag das auch nur an der dürftigen Beleuchtung. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe, Peter.“   
  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist okay.“ Er trat auf ihn zu. „Ich habe den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet, dass du zurückkommst. Wo warst du?“   
  
Sein Vater antwortete nicht, sondern richtete den Blick auf den Brief in seiner Hand, den er ordentlich zusammen faltete.   
  
„Der Brief stammt von Laura Cavanaugh. Sie war hier, aber ich konnte sie nicht dazu überreden, zu bleiben und auf dich zu warten. Sie hat mir den Brief in die Hand gedrückt und ist wieder gegangen.“ Peter zögerte kurz. „Weißt du denn jetzt irgendwas über ihre Eltern?“   
  
Caine sah zur Seite. Dann schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts, dass ich ihr sagen könnte.“   
  
„Hey, das tut mir leid, aber mach’ dir nichts daraus. Nicht einmal du kannst jedem helfen, Paps.“ Peter lächelte – und gähnte. „Ich glaube, ich sollte doch wieder ins Bett.“   
  
„Dann geh.“   
  
Peter war überrascht, dass er keine ausführlichere Antwort bekam. Mit einem Schulterzucken ging er in sein Zimmer zurück.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, Peter“, sagte Caine, zu leise, als dass sein Sohn es noch gehört hätte. Dann entfaltete er den Brief erneut.   
  
  
„Caine,  
einer der Lehrer an der Schule, an der ich unterrichte, hatte einen Unfall. Sie haben im Hotel angerufen und ich muss noch heute Abend nach Braniff zurück. Dich und Peter wiederzusehen hat viele Erinnerungen geweckt – einige davon waren gut, andere... nicht so schön. Ich bin inzwischen jedoch zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass es besser ist, die Vergangenheit weiter ruhen zu lassen.   
  
Ich danke euch für alles.   
Laura Cavanaugh.”  
  
  
In dem Wissen, dass er sich immer an die Worte erinnern würde, hielt Caine eine Ecke des Briefes an die Flamme einer Kerze. Fast sofort fing das Papier Feuer und er ließ es in die steinerne Mörserschale fallen, die auf seinem Arbeitstisch stand. Als der Brief zu Asche verbrannt war, löschte er die Kerzenflammen.   
  
Vielleicht wäre es weiser, die Vergangenheit tatsächlich ruhen zu lassen. Aber er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als sie wieder zu sehen. Selbst wenn er nicht erlaubt war, ihr Vater zu sein, wollte er ihr nahe sein.   
  
Irgendwann.   
  
Peter würde seinen Weg finden, er würde seine Bestimmung erkennen und dann brauchte er keinen Lehrer mehr. Seine Verpflichtungen an diesem Ort würden ein Ende finden und er würde frei sein, zu gehen.   
  
Bald.   
  
Er hatte sein Leben nie nach den Regeln geführt, die für andere Menschen gelten mochten. Er hatte daran geglaubt, dass er seinen Weg gefunden hatte, seine Bestimmung. Jetzt zweifelte er zum ersten Mal an diesem Glauben. Und er wusste, dass die Zweifel wachsen würden.   
  
Ping Hi... Lo Si... seine dürftigen Rechtfertigungen verschleierten und verschönten nur, doch sie beantworteten nicht seine Fragen.   
  
Warum? Was war es wert, solche Opfer zu bringen? So viele Leben zu berühren und sie wieder zu verlassen, ohne ein Teil davon geworden zu sein? Was war es wert?  
  
  
  
  
Ende

zu Favoriten hinzufügen

[X](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4d7a55cd0000675006514c08/4/Shaolin-Heart#void)

 

     


End file.
